Dogs Shall Weep
by KoroshiyaSlayer
Summary: Settling they've done their job in the Underworld, Dante and Vergil manage to get out from the hellish place. This however, separates the two once again and would find themselves in the medieval country of Eostia... Along with settling an incoming war.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:** The following is the work of a fanfiction. Devil May Cry and ****Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

**Enjoy.**

How long has it been?

Days, months… maybe even years?

Like Dante once thought, the time in the Underworld seemed endless with the increasing amount of hellspawns coming after him and his brother. Time and time again was wave after wave of demons wherever he set his boot upon. At least he had some company since there wasn't much of a way out of here.

The silver haired man let out a heavy sigh, seated over the edge of a cliff as his bored, blue eyes wandered over to the brimstone made landscapes overhead. A heavy yawn escaped from the demon hunter, his eyes becoming half lidded and begun to drift away to dreamland… until that fleeting was interrupted by the feeling of a small piece of stone hitting the back of his scruffy head.

Dante turned his head to catch who threw the pebble in the first place, eyes narrowed at the culprit.

"Already tired? I won't have my brother's age catch up to him when we have a duty to fulfill."

The demon hunter glared at the identical man that was clad in black; blue serpentine patterns adorning his coat and his gloved hand gripping a sheathed katana at his side. The man glowered down at his younger brother, running a hand along his slicked, silver hair. "Honestly, where is your motivation?"

Dante pushed away his irritation, masking it with a chuckle as he got up to his feet, arms outstretched before releasing a sigh. "Nah, just enjoying the view, Vergil. The same old damn view we've come to love as always."

"Tsk… let's make haste for a different type of scenery, then."

Dante shrugged his shoulders, following the retreating figure of his brother. Catching up to his side, he casually strode along at his pace, boots stepping over the cracked granite floor as the two wandered through the endless hellscape.

Silence fell between the two, their eyes looking forward. It was only a few seconds before the devil hunter piped up with some small talk.

"Seems like forever since I had some decent grub," the silver haired man said as he felt his stomach rumble slightly. "I mean, I'm all up for eating any fried loser that we come upon that looks like a soot covered appetizer, but wouldn't it be nice to , I dunno, get a good pizza around these parts?"

The crimson clad son of Sparda dearly missed his usual cuisine of pizza and strawberry parfaits, not particularly looking forward to the next Behemoth they might encounter.

"I prefer Chinese food at best." Vergil replied, eyes focused forward as they continued on their trek.

Soon, the younger brother ceased his walking, hand on his hip and the other scratching behind his head before traveling to scratch at his thinly muzzled face. Vergil spotting this, stopped as well, his questioning gaze landed on his sibling.

"You said yourself you've entrusted Nero to take care of things, so why -."

"It doesn't feel like a party around here now that I really thought about it."

Vergil quirked a brow at Dante's response. He never thought to hear that word again. In fact, it's been years since he last heard before their heated separation so long ago.

"You're… bored?" The katana wielding Sparda asked, crossing his arms.

"A bit of an understatement there, but you're damn right I am!" Dante gave out an annoyed huff. "We're two of the strongest badasses here and none of these wimps can give a good fight. It was fun for like… I dunno, maybe a week but now it's just draining the mood."

Vergil pondered on that statement, his eyes looking to the side as he gave out a small sigh. "I'd… have to agree with you on that one little brother. Truly, this is quite the Hell for us if we're managing so easily."

"It ain't like the old times, that's for sure."

"Again… agreed."

Both brothers looked exhausted beyond belief, their predicament causing the consequence of their lacking minds set to be warriors of the vast Underworld.

Dante was proud that Nero could hold his own ever since he had awaken his Devil Trigger, placing the utmost trust that is nephew had gained the right to surpass him. Even Vergil, begrudgingly found solace that his own son managed to best him in combat on top of the Qlipoth tree. Both were glad that the young devil hunter can manage without them on dealing with any catastrophes. He'd even had Lady and Trish along with Nico to help him maintain order on Earth.

Yet, still the emptiness in their hearts had dealt a blow to their egos, now seeing the pointlessness of fighting endlessly within the depths of the Underworld.

Another silence fell between the two sons of Sparda, much longer as they reflect upon their experiences.

"... I might have a solution to this."

Dante perked his head up, his eyes landing on Vergil unsheathing the blade, **Yamato**.

"You're joking with me, right?" The look on Dante's face was incredulous, a bit of ire in his tone as he stomped towards his brother. "All this time, you never thought of trying to make a damn portal outta here!?"

Once the katana was out, Vergil pointed the edge of it just a centimeter away from Dante's face, halting him from his tracks.

"Didn't you forget that we had some roots to cut away first, idiot?" Vergil shot back, annoyance filling his voice. "I intended for us to at least finish the job beforehand, but with the infinite amount of scum down here always stopping us, I never once got the chance."

Vergil then look down at his blade before continuing on. "And even then, I thought things would be hopeless for us ever since I ended up here the first time around."

Dante thought back to how Vergil lost all that he was when they had their encounter back on Mallet Island. The damned Mundus brainwashing his brother into the mindless knight, Nelo Angelo and forced the red demon hunter to kill his own brother. The trauma of that day only resulted to Vergil taking a step too far into becoming a power mad demon that resulted them being in the Underworld in the first place.

Perhaps the lost time made up from their countless sparring and fighting against demon hordes finally polished up his skills?

Dante's scornful look turned to a sympathetic one which morphed to a cheeky grin and a laugh. "Well, you got your dear little brother to be there for you this time around." The demon hunter moved to Vergil's side, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he attempted to lighten up the mood. "After all, you got some time to show off some new skills after all that demon slaughtering, right?"

Vergil only shrugged his twin's hand off of him, cracking a small smile at the gesture before moving back to his stoic expression. "I'm not how I was before. I'm certain I can get us out of here."

With that, the blue swordsman pointed **Yamato** to the space in front of him whilst Dante watched with expectation.

Dante could only hope that his brother's assurance wasn't a concealment of arrogance.

Breath steady and mind focused, Vergil swiped at the air at a horizontal angle before ending with a vertical slice, a cross shaped tear was made that illuminated blue flowing energy. It then opened up, revealing a portal coated in darkness that awaited for the two Sparda twins.

Dante let out an amused whistle, giving a mock golf clap at the action. "You definitely need to start a business in party tricks. Bet you can make the 'cut' easily." The joke of his resulted in Vergil jabbing him in the stomach with the sword once it was sheathed, causing him to wince.

Mischievous nature aside, Dante stared at the ripple of reality in front of him alongside Vergil. Both brothers took a step forward to close the distance and before taking another step, Vergil held out a hand to stop Dante from moving in too close.

Dante caught the look of hesitance within Vergil's features, the older brother speaking his reason.

"Despite this being our key to freedom… I'm not even sure if this will take us back."

Listening to those cautionary words, Dante gave a smile to his brother, patting him on the shoulder again and giving a calm grip. Vergil caster a glance to him.

"There's no fun in life without taking risks, right?" Dante reasoned. "Besides, even if it's not home, the other side might be one helluva ride."

Vergil once again cracked a smile. "I hate it when you can be right on some things."

Both nodded at eachother and made the firm decision of entering into the portal. The pooling black covered their bodies and their vision, their presence slowly drifting away from eachother. On that realization, they attempted to reach out when they were in and call their names yet it was too late. The darkness had already overtaken them and the portal closing behind when they've entered.

Once again, the sons of Sparda were now separated…

* * *

Celestine Lucross awoke with fright, her heart nearly beating out of her chest as she sat up straight from her bed. Sweat trailed upon her pristine, pale features as she attempted to catch her breath as best as she could. The High Elf calmed herself after a few deep breaths, her mind reminiscing at the dream she just had a second ago.

This dream wasn't a normal one, but a vision of the future to come.

Dressed in a white nightgown, pointy eared woman excused herself from her bed chamber and exited her room towards the open balcony. Her emerald eyes gazed down at the vast city of Ken, the Capitol of the country, Eostia.

Her gaze then reach towards the star ridden sky, the glistening sphere of the moon gave light to her body as the goddess reincarnate thought back to her vision.

Her dear nation was wrought with the damage of war, fires spread and buildings destroyed along with the countless soldiers dead from the assaults of their enemies. Vile monsters of every kind with corrupt humans allying themselves with them in order to fulfill their depraved goals. All hope seemed lost as every loyal soldier fell by the enemy's hand.

That was until two men held their own against the devious army.

One was clad in crimson and holding a mighty double edged broadsword with the visage of a demonic skull at its side, slashing through the countless waves of enemies with a confident grin on his face. The other was dressed in sapphire, a traditional katana in hand and delivering precise and swift strikes, his face stoic yet focused. The two had one thing in common.

Both sported silver hair, an indication that the two were brothers.

The dream ended when the twin warriors were consumed by red and blue energy, the fiery sky turning into a dark shade of black as two beings replaced the swordsmen. The terrifying figures of demons that were now staring directly at Celestine with eerily, glowing eyes, now spectating the event in front of her.

Celestine shivered at the energy the demons have off, the power of theirs was unlike any creature she encountered in her vast lifetime. The dream ended from there, leading to the High Elf's contemplation. Celestine released a sigh, her hands clasped together and brought to her chest.

"Will these two finally bring the peace I've waited for so many years?" She asked herself, unsure whether the twins can bring an end to the war or perhaps dawn a new age of chaos.

Only the future can hold such a truth.

* * *

**_Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp!_**

"Ugh… five more minutes, please…"

Dante's face flooded with the glaring light of the morning sun, causing the devil hunter to lazily peek an eye out. Was that the chirping of birds he heard? And why did the ground feel so lush?

Dante's eyes opened wide with shock as he shot straight up in sitting position, taking in the fact that he wasn't in the Underworld anymore.

Instead of the stony and fiery landscape he grown accustomed to, the silver haired demon slayer was greeted with the green and flourishing setting of a forest. He couldn't help but gape in pure awe on how he got here. Soon enough, a smile crept up on his lips and gave out a small laugh.

"Well, goddamn Vergil! You up and got us outta of that hellhole!" Dante looked around to see if his brother was nearby….

… and much to his dismay, he wasn't around at all.

Dante's joyful smile turned into a frown, realizing he was once more separated from his brother. A sigh escaped from him as he got up to his feet, wiping away the excess grass on his backside. "Guess it's time to find out where the hell am I on my own."

Dante wandered through the trees of the forest, a nostalgia hitting him as he breathed in the fresh air around him.

One thing that was bothering him was that his clothes felt a tad baggier yet the exhaustion apparent within his mind distracted him from caring.

The devil hunter soon found a nearby lake overhead, his booted feet rushing towards it with utmost haste. Sliding down to his knees once he was near, Dante cupped the water and splashed it upon his face. He then caught a glimpse of his reflection in the water, his movements paused as he took a closer look. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to what was gawking back at him.

"The hell?"

The reflection of his showed a younger Dante, particularly when he was nineteen years old no doubt. His once scruffy long hair was now smooth and brushed down, his face looking slender and youthful. So that was the reason why he felt his clothes to be a bit bigger. He shrunk down a size or two!

Dante stood back to his full height, scratching himself behind the head at the strange predicament. "I guess Vergil needs a bit more practice if it ends up with us turning into babies now."

Curious, Dante held out his hand and concentrated on the object within his grasp. To his surprise, instead of the large awakened and fiery weapon of the **Devil Sword Dante** was now the dormant state of his father's keepsake, the **Rebellion**. More confusion welled within the now young hunter's mind, his face scowling at the fact that he was reduced to the time where he ventured in the tower of Temen-ni-gru. Quickly, Dante opened up his red coat and was relieved that the dual pistols, **Ebony and Ivory** were still at his side.

_'So, I'm back to being Redgrave, huh?'_ Dante pondered as he tried to de materialize his sword, but to no avail. Sighing, Dante opted to place the sword mounted onto his back for the time being, his feet walking towards the dirt trail nearby. "Gotta make due what I can, then."

The young devil hunter then heard a scream over to the trees up ahead, causing the man to go full sprint at its direction.

Dante couldn't help but grin with excitement, closing in on the source.

"And I guess it's the perfect time for one hell of a **party**!"

* * *

Alicia Arcturus couldn't believe the disadvantage she was in, her hand gripping her sword tightly and amethyst eyes glared at the group of surrounding goblins and orcs.

The carriage she was in was unfortunately ambushed by the loathsome creatures, the coachmen was shot dead with a crude spear lodged in his head whilst the horses ran from complete fear. It didn't help that these greenskins had quite the malicious stares, focusing on the assets of the blonde knight that wore a mixture of blue cloth and royal armor as well her pink haired companion that was dressed like a royal princess. Alicia scanned the number of enemies and what they were packing.

Five goblins holding makeshift spears, one of them fancying a knife after throwing its spear at the coachman and the trio of heavy settled orcs that wielded large wooden clubs.

Alicia gritted her teeth as she shielded the pink haired princess. "Prim, stay close behind me." The girl, Prim Fiorire was scared at the situation falling onto her and her cousin. The small frame of hers trembled at the creatures' lecherous eyes, the vile drool escaping from the corners of their mouths being much blatant.

'Damn it...' Alicia felt slight hesitation that started to gradually build within her from the battle to come. A disadvantage at the numbers stacked against her as well as protecting Prim from harm's way. One false move and either her or her cousin will be subjected to god knows what. Should she retreat alongside Prim or stand her ground and fight with all that she could? But what if they were able to catch up to them and capture the two? How she hated that her decision making had left a glaring weakness on her.

The knight braced herself when she heard the howling cry of the goblins and orcs, their bodies beginning to close in…

"Phew! Boy, even being with Mother Nature can't mask that reeking smell!"

Everyone halted their movements, their eyes turning to the taunting voice that belonged to the silver haired young adult from behind the group of greenskins. His back leaning against a nearby tree, arms crossed and smirk plastered on his face before he removed himself from the tree. The stranger casually strode towards the troop of goblins and orcs, just stopping a few feet away. "And is being in rags the new fashion statement or did you have to go thrift shopping at your local dumpster?"

Not an ounce of fear was in his cocky tone, Alicia and Prim settled their unbelievable stares at the young man. He was either extremely confident or highly idiotic if he were to take on these creatures that seem way above his league. The blonde knight then took note of the large and strange looking double edged sword that mounted on the man's back, not noticing one of the enraged goblins lunged forward towards the stranger, intent of lodging its spear into his chest.

With a step to the side, the stranger easily dodged the forward strike that was near him and pulled out a strange weapon from his red trench coat. He jammed it straight onto the goblin's forehead, before…

**_BANG!_**

A sound of small thunder emitted from the weapon of his, everyone staring wide eyed at what transpired. The attacking goblin found a hole right between its eyes as it fell lifelessly to the ground. The hole seeped blood, a small puddle forming on the dirt floor before the man took out another similarly shaped weapon.

_'Those weapons… They're ranged but with such explosive power!'_ Alicia thought as Prim covered her ears from the ensuing sounds.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _**

Boisterous noise from the hand cannons the stranger wielded rang out as the remaining four goblins were shot precisely in their heads, doubling down to get the instant kills. Twirling around the twin arms, the silver haired man blew out the smoke escaping from their points before placing them back within his coat.

The man caught sight of the two princesses that were astonished at what he had done. A cheeky smile on his face as his hands made similar gestures to his shooting, clicking his tongue to simulate the sounds. "Guess you can say I've hit the bullseye, huh?"

Alicia blinked before sourly glaring at the red clad warrior. Was he seriously attempting to flirt at a time like this!? Her attention swayed towards the roaring orcs that were all coming at once to the stranger, their clubs swinging down with violent force.

"Look ou-!"

**_CLANG!_**

The blonde knight couldn't believe what she was witnessing, now watching the man effortlessly block the incoming slam from the three gargantuans. Taking his blade out just in time, he used the flat end of the broadsword to hold back large clubs. The orcs attempted to push down further to overwhelm the man but no sort of struggle was apparent from him.

"Three against one, huh? Didn't know this was a handicap match!" The stranger quipped, pushing away all three orcs effortlessly. The trio stumbled from the amount of strength placed into that push, none of them aware that the man was shooting himself forward at a breakneck speed.

On his left, the man closed in onto a sorry orc with a harsh stab to its potbelly, piercing through with the momentum carried from his lunge. The punishment wasn't enough as the orc felt the blade lodge deeper into its body and through its back, feeling itself pushed backward and slam onto a nearby tree. Blood escaped from the fatal wound as well as blood spilling from its fanged mouth, life escaping from its eyes.

The second brute came rushing from behind the red warrior, attempting to swing by wildly swinging its blunt weapon. Not thinking he'd be quick enough to pull out his sword to counter the attack, the man opted to turn himself around to face the larger opponent.

Breathing steady, he took stance once the swinging club came to his side. A faint red glow seem to envelop his being as he used his right forearm to block the swing. The orc's eyes widened as its club bounced back from the block, unbelieving that a mere human man just repelled the attack with just an arm. It should've shattered!

The orc met its end, the man quickly pulling out his sword from one of the deceased brethren and started an onslaught of blinding forward stabs. Each poke of the sword hit every spot on the orc's front, feeling them go deeper to hit those fatal blows. The man finished off with a diagonal slash across its chest, watching as blood poured from the multiple wounds like a scarlet fountain as the orc lied a bloody heap to the ground.

The man let out a small sigh, swinging his sword about to let the remaining blood that stained its sheen be whisked away. His blue eyes focused on the remaining orc, the monster looking with confusion and fright. It couldn't believe that a lone man effortlessly finished off its brethren.

The man gave a playful grin at the last orc, his walk casual and carefree. "Come on, big guy. You're not scared, are ya?"

The orc flinched, realizing that the stranger was closing in on it. Its focus landed onto the two girls nearby and quickly made its fruitless rush towards them. Catching sight, Alicia immediately shielded Prim from the oncoming brute whilst a sense of dread washed over her.

Her whole body froze, witnessing the hellish sword of the stranger spinning furiously towards the orc and precisely sliced through the neck of the speeding monster, essentially beheading it. The orc's body fell midway from its last resort while the head separated from it. Its decapitated head landed onto the dirt ground, pitifully rolling over to Alicia's greeves in which she instinctively kicked it away from her.

Alicia's mind returned, her shocked gaze settling on the man catching his returning sword by grabbing it with a single hand. He then mounted the weapon onto his back before he gave out a small yawn. Thoughts were reigning inside her head as she watched the man stretching his arms out so nonchalantly.

What she witnessed wasn't like any sort of fighter she faced. The man possessed skills that were at a level of an expert, but the strength he displayed against the orcs was unlike any normal man. And that red glow she saw… was he some sort of magic user? Did he perhaps temporarily boost his abilities to fight toe to toe with those beasts?

The man was now approaching her and Prim, Alicia taking the offense by pointing her blade at the stranger. "Halt! Go no further!"

Stopping himself, the silver haired man raised an eyebrow at the knight. "You're really gonna treat the guy who saved your pretty little butt like this?"

Before Alicia could retort, she gasped when Prim escaped from her watch and moved towards the man. "Prim! Get back here!"

Once close, Prim's timid gaze was on the stranger, a lump she swallowed within her throat as she bowed her pink haired head graciously. "T-Thank you for saving us, dear warrior…"

The man tilted his head at the small Royal thanking him and only snickered in return. "Ah, those wimps were interrupting my daily stroll. It's nothing."

Alicia could only narrow her eyes at the man, sheathing her sword to her side as she approached carefully. She stood by Prim's side, a stern look present on her features.

"Mind telling us who is our savior?"

The silver haired man leveled a gaze at the knight that was staring at him warily, then catching a glimpse of the pink haired princess looking up at him with her curious blue eyes.

The man crossed his arms as he stated his name simply.

"Dante. My name is Dante."

**Ah, it's been a while hasn't it? **

**Apologies that I've been gone for so long, there has been many events in my life that were always changing. To summarize, college didn't really work out for me and currently, I was fired from my last job. Now coping with some depression, I thought of jotting down any sort of creativity I have into this to which I hope you've all enjoyed. Hopefully I'll be able to type down more chapters for this story as well as the first one I've put off for so long now.**

**This story was particularly inspired by StaffSergeant's The Night Unfurls so do give it a read if you have the chance.**

**If you read this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to how the brothers of Sparda fair in this new world. **


	2. Mission 1

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. Devil May Cry and Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

**Enjoy. **

Alicia watched in apprehension as her younger cousin and the red warrior conversed.

The three were walking on the pathway towards the city of Feoh, the blonde knight cursing herself as she was swayed by Prim's suggestion of the man named Dante to accompany them back home. She was wary of the strange warrior, his ability against the monsters seem near inhuman to her; a reason why she was against him asking if he could come along.

Only Prim had the childlike kindness of offering Dante to tag along.

Was he not from Eostia? The way he dressed certainly wasn't that of a nobleman but more of a mercenary, another reason why she was suspicious of the man.

"So you guys are pure royalty, huh?" Dante asked, his hands behind his head. His walking at steady pace with the two princesses.

"I-Indeed we are, Sir Dante." Prim answered, nodding. "W-We're part of of the Seven Shield Alliance, our responsibility is to keep the peace within the country."

Dante hummed, nodding along to what jobs the two gals were tasked with. "Seems a lotta work. Ever get a break?"

"With the war happening as of right now, there's no time to be slacking." Alicia sternly told the carefree devil hunter.

"A war?"

Alicia raised a brow at his question. "Yes, war… You're unaware of what's currently going on?"

Dante only shook his head, placing hands in his pockets.

_'Even if he's from a foreign land, everyone in the entire world knows of the seven hundred year war.'_ Alicia thought, her suspicions increasing of the ignorant Dante.

"Tell me, Sir Dante." The blonde knight started, keeping her gaze on the crimson clad hunter. "Where exactly do you hail from?"

"Ah, Redgrave. Dear old city of mine always filled to the brim of demonic losers." The silver haired man answered.

_'Redgrave?'_ The royal knight had never heard of such a place, perhaps the city was a faraway location from Eostia? "So that explains why you showcased such skills against the orcs and goblins, then. Who mentored you?"

"Nobody. Just kinda did my own little thing and pretty much watch a lot of cool movies." Dante stated simply. "I know. Pretty cool when you get your stuff from classic Kung-fu movies."

Alicia couldn't help but scrunch her brow at Dante's simple answer. Movies? Just what on earth was he rambling about? Surely, this man wasn't a normal type that was for sure.

A low grumble emitted from Dante's stomach, his hands now rubbing the spot. "Ugh, looks like it's time for lunch. How far we reaching to that Feoh place?"

"Not too far." Prim said, her mind coming to an idea. "I-If you'd like to, we could offer you some food at our place if you're really hungry!"

"Prim!" Alicia quietly chided her cousin, still untrustful of the stranger.

"Ah, for little ol' me? How can I say no to a cute face like that?" Dante agreed with a toothy grin.

The pink haired princess's face caught a scarlet shade from his remark, her blue eyes staring down at the ground shyly.

Alicia's face was however, irate, glaring daggers at the blissfully unaware man. If he were to so touch her…

"Oh, w-we're here!"

Dante's eyes looked to the large wooden gate overhead, the stone wall from the sides of it being quite gigantic compared to his size. He whistled as they approached, his hands on his hips as he gazed at the defensive structure. "That's quite the decor."

Two guardsman stood by the entrance, all wearing knight's armor with spears by their sides. One of them spotted the three once they reached, coming towards the two princesses.

"Ah, Lady Alicia and Lady Prim! So good to see that you've returned safely." The guard greeted as he bowed his head low. Once he straightened, he noticed something glaringly different. "What happened to your carriage and escort?"

Alicia sighed. "We were ambushed during our travel back, the coachman was killed by a band of goblins and orcs whilst the horses ran off."

"A-Are you perhaps alright as well as Lady Prim?"

"We're fine. It was thanks to the man with us that we came out, unscathed." Alicia gestured to Dante who gave a two finger salute.

"Howdy."

The guard turned his attention to Dante, immediately bowing his head. "Many thanks to you, dear stranger! Thank you for keeping our two princesses safe from harm!"

"Huh. Well, it's quite refreshing when someone's at least grateful." Dante commented, Alicia in turn huffed a breath slowly out of pure annoyance.

The guardsman quickly came back to his post, calling out to open the gate for the three. Soon enough, the wooden gate rolled open, turning of gears heard as it welcomed its comers.

Alicia and Prim entered while Dante trailed from behind.

_'Definitely not home, that's for sure.'_ Dante thought from the events happening through the stay of this unknown world. _'It'll make due for the time being, at least.'_

* * *

The streets of Feoh were bustling with its civilians. Many wore simple clothing fit for an old time peasant whilst the nobles wore intricate, royal clothing to show off their vast wealth. Dante only observed his surroundings as he followed Alicia and Prim, eyes moving from one individual to the next.

It was apparent that everything unfamiliar wasn't that of his timeline. Everyone dressed and acted as if it were the medieval era. Not off the mark being instead of cars there were carriages with horses as a means for transportation.

Dante noticed that everyone bowed and greeted Alicia and Prim with the utmost respect as they passed by. Surely enough, their status within the Seven Shields were no laughing matter.

Not that it mattered to the jokester, of course.

"Quite the celebrities out here." Dante stated with a smirk, Alicia to resort to ignoring the man completely until they've reached their estate.

"You seem to be getting some attention too, Sir Dante…" Prim quietly said, Dante spotting some people giving odd stares to his attire, particularly to the sword on his back.

"I'd like to stand out amongst the crowd." Dante chuckled, pulling at the collar of his slightly baggy black henley top. "Though, might need some new threads. Got some clothes I could borrow?"

"O-Once we reach home we can provide some before we eat." The young princess said with a smile at the silver haired man.

"Ah, you're as sweet as a sundae, little Prim."

_'Just deal with it a bit more...'_ Alicia was on her last nerve, struggling to keep her cool in check as they were nearing home.

* * *

Dante stared at the outfit he wore in the large mirror inside of the guest room he was staying. A casual white tunic loosely on his fit upper body along with black pants and brown leather boots to finish off the look. He couldn't help but give a blank look at his reflection.

Not the stylish look he was going for, but it'll have to do.

He looked over to the amulet that hung around his neck, the red crystal within gleaming a bit.

Such memories flashed in his mind of the simple times when he was a young boy, carefree and innocent with the family he came to love… all to be taken away from that fateful day of the demons attacking.

It was hard to believe it's been years for that to transpire and led him to be the devil hunter he was today. Things have changed but it felt like so little time has happened.

A deep sigh came from the young man, his eyes trailing to the neatly folded clothes of his previous wear that lied on the large mattress. Seeing as they were of no use for now, perhaps he could get a more suitable outfit for this new world. Definitely need to rock the red, of course.

A knock on the door interrupted Dante's thoughts, his body turning to it as he spoke. "You're welcome to open!"

The door opened with one of the many maids showing herself, her brown hair fitted into a bun as she gave a polite smile to the demon slayer. "Sir Dante, the food is now prepared. Would you like me to escort you to the dining room?"

"If ya don't mind. Finally some grub."

The devil hunter followed the maid's lead, their footsteps echoing the spacious hallway filled with fancy furniture and many paintings along the walls.

Dante spotted some of the paintings showed people nearly identical to Alicia and Prim, mainly relating to the hue of their hair. The two girls inherited quite a lot from their relatives.

Down the large staircase and onto the first floor, Dante and the maid stopped to a double doorway, the maid opening it for the guest of the afternoon. Dante nodded in thanks before entering.

His eyes were greeted with the spacious dining room, a large table covered in white cloth set in the middle of the room whilst an equally sized fireplace was on one side of the wall. On the other side was a giant glass window that stretched over wide, showing off the bountiful garden outside, the sun's light perfectly set to reveal its natural beauty.

Dante's main objective however was the deliciously set meal that was on one spot of the dinner table, just at his reach. A plate of fried chicken thighs, baked cut potatoes and seasoned green beans just for him. Now that was fine quality.

Alicia and Prim were seated to one side of the table, both sitting next to eachother and seeing Dante enter the room, their own food set in front of them.

"S-Sir Dante!" Prim said with a soft smile. "Your clothes are looking q-quite good."

"Thanks but I gotta say that this threads are not much of my style." The devil hunter said as he took his seat, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, it was the only suitable attire we had for your size, so just be tha-." Alicia was interrupted, eyes wide with disbelief as she caught sight of an unspeakable horror.

Dante immediately dug into his food without any hesitation, his teeth gnashing at the chicken thighs first with his bare hands. Sounds of his incessant munching on skin filled the room before he moved onto having his fork stabbing into each potato and filling his mouth alongside the chicken. Audible gulps were heard from his onslaught of eating.

Prim, watching him couldn't help but give a nervous giggle, sensing Alicia's repulsion. "Seems like he was much hungrier than we thought…"

"Yet it wouldn't kill him to have a bit of decent table manners…" The blonde knight said under her breath, choosing to focus on her own food instead of watching a disgusting display.

Already engulfing the chicken in a matter of seconds alongside the potatoes, Dante let out a hefty sigh, reaching for the tablecloth to wipe away the grease and crumbs on his face. He managed to clean his hands even before moving on to the still large amount of green beans.

Dante looked over to the gigantic painting above the fireplace, his mouth chewing over the baked greens.

It depicted the half bodied portrait of a blonde bearded man, his strong purple eyes indicating a strong sense of authority as his golden hair was slicked back to give emphasis on his stern demeanor. He was dressed in regal armor, a red cape adorning his figure with gold trimming riding along it. Surely, an elite knight judging from his looks.

Dante soon pointed a fork over to the portrait. "Who's the big guy up there?"

"A-Ah, that's Sir Eos, former king of Eostia." Prim answered, her blue eyes now looking over at the reigning image of the knight.

"And my father… a proud and noble knight that fought for his ideals and his country." Alicia further elaborated as she drank from her soup with a spoon.

Judging by how saw no sign of the man anywhere in the estate, Dante could only further inquire. "Where is dear dad, anyway? Off to save a princess in another castle? Maybe fighting off hordes of the undead to rescue a town in trouble? Or maybe-."

"Dead." Alicia interrupted his ramblings, eyes turning coldly to the silver haired man. "My father fought and gave his life during the war, entrusting me to follow in his footsteps."

Dante let out a quiet 'oh', now feeling a bit awkward as he stepped on a very delicate subject.

He decided to lighten things up with his own flare.

"Still, can't imagine that a scary looking guy like him to be swatted off, though. I mean, those eyes could just murder a sorry loser."

Dante then heard Alicia slam her fist on the table, her frame standing up from her seat as she leveled a heated glare at him.

"Don't act like you knew my father, _cretin_." The blonde knight venomously said. "Your words are just drops of spit to his grave, so hold your tongue!"

"Alicia!" Prim squeaked, standing from her seat and attempted to calm the proud woman down from her rage.

Dante only raised a brow at her outburst, still eating away the last bit of his food before wiping his mouth. "Easy there, babe. I was only saying that your old man is quite the badass if he got such a big picture of him up on the wall."

"You…." Alicia muttered under her breath, her fists clenching with sheer irritation. She let out a huff, standing fully straight. Her eyes still glared heatedly at Dante, a look of a scowl present on her pristine features.

"Consider yourself lucky that we've shown you this much hospitality for your act, today. If it were under any other circumstances, I would strike you dead for your uncouthness."

With that, the knight excused herself from the dining room, Prim powerless to stop her as Alicia slammed the door behind her once she left.

A silence befell on the room, Dante simply looking to the side whilst twirling his fork casually between his fingers.

"I… I have to apologize for her behavior, Sir Dante." Prim said, causing the hunter to catch his fork between the space of his middle and index finger.

His blue eyes met the princess's as she continued to speak.

"Y-You see, um… Alicia holds Sir Eos dearly as any daughter to a father would. She wanted to be like him, even gaining the rank of leader of the Holy Iris Chivalric Order with her own skills." Prim explained, fondly remembering Alicia's vow to be a great knight back when both were children. "But when Sir Eos sadly ceased, Alicia was devastated at the ordeal… she finds herself doubting herself with the duty she was given…"

Dante listened, no answer coming from the man as he observed the melancholic expression on Prim's face at the stress Alicia must've been dealing with.

"S-So please… don't hold it against her, Sir Dante."

With a small sigh, Dante only shrugged his shoulders as he got up from his seat.

"Don't you worry. It takes a _lot_ more to hurt a guy like me."

* * *

The sun was dimming down, skies turning to a somber orange.

Alicia was outside where the garden was, long blade in hand as her body moved about gracefully in a dance of swordsmanship.

Her arms moved about in lunges and swipes, aiming to cut at the imaginary opponents around her. Truly, her style of fighting was no joke for a girl of her caliber.

Training her whole life to become an esteemed warrior for the Goddess Incarnate and of course, her father, the movements of battle was simply secondhand nature to her.

Yet, her mind was still fixated on the remarks of a certain silver haired man that dared to insult her father's memory.

The blonde knight finished off with a lunging strike, her breath a bit ragged and sweat rolling down her cheek. Alicia stood tall, feeling refreshed from her daily training routine.

"Wow, you're no slouch when it comes to a tango, huh?"

Alicia closed her eyes upon hearing the familiar grating voice of her guest, turning her body to the source before returning a cold look. "I thought you were going to fill yourself to the brim with food considering your… voraciousness."

Alicia opted to be a bit more kind with her wording, although her tone said otherwise.

Dante gave a smile as he patted his stomach. "Already did. You gotta increase the pay for your cooks because they make a mean strawberry parfait."

The devil hunter was quite thankful that he had received his long awaited dessert after so long.

"Why approach me so casually?" Alicia questioned as she placed a hand on her hip. "Most people would take the hint that the person they've offended should be left alone."

Dante shrugged his shoulders, hands up to accentuate the point. "Dunno. You seem stressed out 'bout your position so I thought I could come by."

Alicia narrowed her eyes on his remark. "I hold my title with great honor. You wouldn't even understand."

At that, Dante's face became neutral as a sigh escaped from him. He crossed his arms as he looked towards the setting sun.

"I do understand about losing a dad."

Alicia's eyes then went back to the now somber devil hunter. "Pardon?"

Dante returned his attention to the young knight, his face now blank. "My father died when he was trying to protect me, my brother and my mother. Back when I was just a kid, too."

Alicia felt taken aback at the man's expression and the revelation he uttered to her. She thought of this man being a casual mercenary with a talkative attitude but it would seem there was more to him as she suspected him to be.

"I… I'm sorry for such a loss." The knight apologized, casting her gaze down low.

Dante only waved a hand, resting both into his pockets. "Eh, don't be. Got over it as I got older."

"Still… for you to endure such a tragedy at a young age…" Alicia was stopped as Dante held up a hand.

"Like I said, it's all in the past." Dante wanted to drop the subject, not wishing to get all mushy. "What I really wanted to say is… do you want to be like your dad?"

Alicia felt fury resurfacing back before she retorted. "Of course, I want to be! I hold the legacy of the name Arcturus and the status that I have holds su-."

"Well, you're not him." Dante interrupted her, causing the blonde to blink.

"Excuse me!?" Alicia was about to launch a spiteful tirade until Dante continued on.

"You're his daughter, I know that but it doesn't mean you gotta be the same." Dante said as he leveled his gaze on her. "You have his spirit but above all else, you're you. You do what you want to and being like him isn't gonna get you that far."

Alicia's temperament increased, her gloved fists shaking with pure anger. Gritting her teeth, she glared heavily at the silver haired demon slayer.

Her eyes then caught sight of the nearby sword rack before pointing to it. "Pick up a sword. Now."

Dante quirked a brow at her demand. "What? You seriously wanna-?"

"I said pick up a sword. I'm going to wring out an apology for your insolence, cur."

Dante observed Alicia's face was nothing but pure anger at what he said. He really wasn't much of a good talker, he'll admit that but he felt like he was in the deepest pit of shit now.

Following her command, Dante walked towards the sword rack, picking up one and inspecting it. It seem rather delicate compared to Rebellion, meaning that he may have to hold a bit of strength back with his swings in order not to shatter it.

He returned to his original spot, sword in hand and at his side as he stared at the fuming Knight of Iris.

"I'm gonna ask you once. You sure you wanna do this?" Dante asked, his tone serious.

Alicia only answered with taking stance, her cold glare focused at her opponent and sword aimed straight at him.

Dante let out a disappointed sigh, really hoping to solve their tension with words. "Alright. Ready whenever you are."

Alicia shot forward like a speeding bullet, a vertical slash at Dante to which he simply brought up his sword arm to block the quick attack. Spotting an unguarded area to one side of his body, the knight maneuvered herself so that she'd reach that blindspot.

This wasn't in her favor as Dante moved his body away from the strike on reflex before delivering a downward strike to the near vulnerable knight.

Alicia moved her blade, blocking the colliding sword against hers though struggled by the pressure.

"Tsk, tsk… I'm going easy on you and this is what you can do?" Dante's face and tone conveyed disappointment.

"Shut up!" Alicia shouted, feeling herself lose it from sheer animosity. The knight pulled herself back from the block and thrust her blade forward to aim at the man's head.

Dante effortlessly moved his head to dodge, weaving left and right from the multiple strikes aiming for him.

She really was aiming for the kill now.

Immediately, Dante deflected the sword after getting tired of dodging before rushing in with his own stabs.

Alicia's eyes widened at the warrior closing the distance, moving her sword arm to block each fast poke. She felt her feet nearly skidding back from the force of those simple forward strikes, the hits of his felt like multiple enemies try to flank her front.

It wasn't long for Dante to deliver a powerful last lunge, Alicia struggling to block it and in turn, cause her to stumble back just a few feet away from the devil hunter.

Alicia panted, still keeping her body tall though feeling her arm shake from the lasting impact.

No doubt that this silver haired warrior was strong, yet she didn't care. Her aim was to injure him and apologize for his insulting words.

Dante shook his head, placing the blade of his sword over his shoulder. "Give it up. It's already obvious I'm leagues above you, blondie."

Alicia growled, making a dash towards Dante again and delivering furious yet swift cuts towards him. The man easily blocked and parried each slash directed to him with his weapon, a small smirk evident in his face as Alicia upped her offense.

"There ya go, that's more like it!"

Alicia let out a roar as she retracted back her weapon and shot forward, aiming to lunge once more to the man's body.

Dante moved his body to the side, although the blade managed to cut through the fabric of his tunic and slash at the side of his stomach.

Upon noticing she managed to finally get a hit in, Alicia felt her anger now washed with joy. Finally she was able to have her blade pierce through!

It was short lived however as the free hand of Dante took hold of the wrist of her sword arm, the blonde looking at the man in shock as he gave her a devious grin.

"You may got one in, but the fight ain't done!"

The demon hunter collided his forehead onto Alicia's face, her senses frazzled by the sudden headbutt. It wasn't long before Dante dropped his sword and delivered an open palm thrust to her stomach, causing the girl to be pushed back by the strike and let go of her weapon.

Alicia now flew back, her body tumbling against the ground and reaching to a stop once she landed on grass.

Coughing and holding her stomach, she gasped for air, struggling to keep her breathing in check.

Walking to her, Dante crouched down at her level once close, blue eyes staring at her.

"You doing okay?" The silver haired hunter asked as the blonde knight sat up, still clenching her stomach.

"... I am…" Alicia said, her tone filling with disappointment in herself. "I lost myself in the skirmish… and was defeated."

Dante snickered before patting her on the shoulder, resulting in the girl looking at him. "Heya, you at least got me nicked here so don't be so hard on yourself."

He pointed to the cut at his side, fresh blood painting his skin yet on closer inspection, the wound seem to have completely healed up.

Alicia didn't notice this, looking at the result of her attempted attack. She felt a bit of solace that she was able to do such a thing despite the huge difference in abilities between the two.

Dante stood back up, reaching a hand out to Alicia. "But like I said before… you're not your old man, but you're your own person. You can be better."

Alicia looked at the hand offered to her and released a sigh, slowly taking it before being pulled up to her feet. She winced lightly at the sting within her stomach and on her face though luckily no bruise was left on her.

The knight noticed the sword in Dante's hand, small bits of it cracked off during the skirmish with light ripples dancing around the edge.

_'He was holding back much more than I would've expected.'_ She thought, her purple eyes settling on the man in front of her. Just how strong was he?

Dante gave her another pat, on the back this time before walking off to return the nearly ruined sword to the rack.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, kid. You're still young enough to become a badass."

Alicia felt her eye twitch at his remark. "Kid…? I'll have you know…"

"Alicia! Sir Dante!"

The two turned to see the familiar Prim scurrying towards them, reaching to Alicia first with a worried expression. "A-Are you alright? I-I saw your fight but I didn't know if I could stop you two…"

"I'm fine, Prim. Honest." Alicia assured her as she stood straight up, ignoring whatever pain came to her. She hated to make her little cousin worry about her.

"Eh, just some playing 'round is all, little Prim." Dante said with a cheeky smile as he passed the two relatives. "Anyways, I'm off to hit the hay. Been a long day, after all."

Alicia and Prim watched as the man retreated back to the estate, Alicia's mind wandered to her own thoughts as she casted her gaze down.

_'Get stronger, huh? It looks to be a long road ahead…'_

* * *

Dante flopped back onto his soft bed, sighing in relaxation at the soft feeling of pillows and mattress underneath him.

"Phew! Good to be back sleeping normally than a pile of molten rocks."

A loud yawn came from the devil hunter, his body slowly turning to the side. His eyes looking over to the window, seeing the stars fill the night sky.

So strange to see himself back on Earth, albeit slightly different than before. Nevertheless, it was a good sight to behold.

His eyes wandered to the amulet on him, the red gem staring back at him. A small frown appeared on his lips, his hand slowly gripping onto it.

_'Damn it, Vergil… Hope your dumbass is going to be around here.'_

With that thought in mind, the devil hunter slowly felt his eyes drifting, the young man now heading off for a long awaited sleep.

* * *

Alicia prepared herself for bed, a blue gown replacing her usual armor before giving out a slight yawn. Her stomach still slightly tender from the strike she received, but knew that it'll hopefully fade away once she get a well deserved rest.

She spotted the faint glow of a rock on her nightstand, prompting her to approach it and picking it up.

_"Alicia, are you there?"_

The graceful voice of Celestine was heard from the magical stone for communication. Alicia only smiled upon hearing Her Grace.

"Yes, milady Celestine. It is I."

_"Ah, thank goodness. Was your travel safe and dear Prim fine?"_

"Yes, milady. However, we faced a slight complication during a travel back to Feoh."

_"You two didn't get hurt, did you?"_ Celestine's voice was filled with worry.

"Thankfully not. It was due to a nearby traveler that we were able to return safe and sound."

_"I see… Perhaps fate had a hand for you two to be saved by a generous person."_

"He's grating nonetheless." Alicia grumbled under her breath but slowly sighed. "Still, I owe that silver haired fellow gratitude for doing such a task.

There was a long silence that fell in the communication, Alicia feeling uneasy.

"Milady?"

_"Did… Did you say he had silver hair?" _

Alicia blinked at her question, confused on why she asked that.

"Yes, silver hair…"

_"Could you tell me what he wore? And what he had on his person?" _

"He had on a red coat and wielded a strange double edged broadsword… I believe it had some sort of skull for a guard on it."

Alicia could hear a small gasp from the stone, eyes wide with fear. "Milady, are you alright?"

_"I-I'm fine, I…"_ The high elf cleared her throat before speaking. "_Alicia, I feel that it is very important for you to bring that warrior to Ken. Tomorrow if that would suffice."_

Alicia again blinked, confused. "Of course, milady. What reason do you wish for this stranger to come to the Capitol?"

_"I'll explain once we meet. Do have a good rest, dear Alicia." _

The stone died down its glow, Alicia staring down at it before setting it aside on her nightstand.

Just what exactly did Celestine want with Dante?

* * *

"Well, he's taking his pretty little time." Alicia remarked, arms crossed over her chest while her foot tapped impatiently.

"I would only assume Sir Dante wishes to look his best for Lady Celestine…" Prim quietly reasoned, her hands folded as the two waited patiently outside of the clothing shop.

Alicia let out an annoyed sigh, already having to wait half an hour for Dante to pick out his wares. Giving the man a pouch of gold, she was sure he wasn't going to spend it all in one place… though to her dissatisfaction it looked to be that way.

The door of the shop would open, revealing the silver haired warrior as the shopkeeper called out a thanks for his purchase.

Slung over his shoulder looked to be a long red leather duster coat with tanned holsters containing his twin guns. He still wore the black pants and white tunic but two differences were the black fingerless gloves and the now steel toed boots. **Rebellion** was held in one hand as Dante approached the two princesses.

"So, you decided on a good enough attire?" Alicia asked as she unfolded her arms.

"You betcha. Though one thing is for certain." Dante suddenly stabbed his sword onto the ground before doing the unthinkable. He began to rip away the tunic with a single hand, tearing the delicate fabric away easily and off him, thus revealing his well defined upper body. "This shirt has got to go."

Alicia began to sputter at the rash action he took while Prim stared at him wide eyed, her face taking a crimson complexion. The pink haired princess covered her eyes in sheer embarrassment.

"W-What do you think you're doing!?" Alicia screamed, nearby onlookers catching sight of the shirtless man on the streets. "W-We're out in public, you idiot!"

Dante snickered, only shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes you gotta show off your stuff." And then began something no one was expecting.

Dante took hold of **Rebellion**'s handle, throwing the sword up high in the air and now taking the red coat into a single hand. He swirled it around overhead, next spinning a bit from side to side before quickly shoving his toned arms through the sleeves. The wind breezed through the tail of the coat as Dante pushed it out, the Rebellion soon falling back to earth.

Dante was quick to catch the falling sword just in time for the finale, pointing the hellish weapon down and striking a pose.

Alicia, Prim and nearby people only looked in utter stupefaction at the eccentric action the warrior just made. It didn't help that a small breeze passed by with an awkward silence to accompany it.

Dante felt his nose twitch, releasing out a sneeze to break away the mood.

Alicia twitched her eye, turning her back and heading over to the carriage. "Idiot…" The knight muttered.

Prim, getting over the initial awe, gave a small giggle before clapping, not wishing to offend the now red clad devil hunter.

"Damn…" Dante said as he placed **Rebellion** on his back, walking alongside Prim to the carriage. "Thought I could've nailed that…"

* * *

Celestine kneeled in front of the large statue of the Goddess, her hands clasped and eyes closed as she prayed to the holy figure.

She was in the pure white altar within the castle of Ken, a sanctuary for her to pay respects to the higher being up above. The area quiet and serene, giving off a peaceful aura as any holy place should.

The high elf rose, her emerald eyes gazing up at the statue before her long ears twitched at the sound of the large doors opening.

The Goddess Incarnate wore garbs of white that covered some spots of her figure. Gold adorning her her arms and wrists as well as her brow. Atop her head was a crown of leaves, finishing off the holy appearance.

Her body turned, meeting the approaching figure of the captain of the Dawn Templars.

The woman had fair hazel hair, tied to a bun with a silver plated ornament around her beautiful face. She wore heavy pauldrons alongside the cloth of white that adorn her arms and various pieces of armor adorning her wrists, hands and legs. Her attire quite revealing, having only on a small piece of clean cloth to shield her womanhood and plating that hugged her bountiful chest.

This was the proud and noble knight, Claudia Levantine.

Claudia went down to one knee, bowing her head low to the Goddess Incarnate. "Lady Celestine. Alicia and Prim have arrived alongside the person you wish to speak."

Celestine gestured for the elite knight to rise, catching sight of the three she had been expecting.

Her focus was mainly on Dante who casually walked beside Prim, her eyes nearly widening as he was the warrior in her vision. She kept her composure, lightly swallowing.

_'Silver hair, dressed in red and a large double edged weapon.'_ Celestine looked over the prominent features that adorned the devil hunter. _'No doubt he is the one.'_

Alicia and Prim bowed their heads in respect to Celestine, Dante however still stood by as he stared at Celestine.

"So you're head honcho around here, huh?" Dante said, a carefree air to his voice. "Well, if they said you were the hottest babe then I could've hurried."

Claudia leveled a heated glare at the young warrior. "Watch your tongue! You are speaking to Her Holiness, Celestine Lucross and will show the utmost respect!"

"Claudia." Celestine calmly stopped her subordinate from unleashing any wrath, not wishing for an event to happen. Her eyes still locked onto Dante. "Indeed, I am Celestine Lucross, leader of the Seven Shield Alliance. I must thank you for your service for defending Alicia and Prim from the danger that could've fell upon them." The elf bowed her head graciously to the silver haired man.

Dante scratched behind his head, feeling a bit of flattery. "Wasn't nothing. Those creeps just broke the law of being waaaaay too smelly and ugly that I couldn't just let them walk pass scott free."

Celestine tilted her head, becoming curious. "Tell me, dear stranger. What brought you to the land of Eostia?"

Dante shrugged as he gave his answer. "Just kinda ended up here, honestly. Had a nice walk through the forest then came to rescue some pretty princesses."

Prim had blushed once again from his statement while Alicia rolled her eyes.

"An adventurer?" Celestine asked, wondering the occupation of her esteemed guest.

"You could say that. I prefer 'Legendary Devil Hunter'. Sounds cooler, don'tcha think?" Dante answered, hands behind his head.

"I see…" A foreigner from another land? And the title he carried… It was unbeknownst to the Goddess Incarnate.

"Alicia said you wanted me here." Celestine was broken from her line of thinking when Dante spoke. "Seems kinda out of the blue, but she said it was grand importante."

Claudia was still glaring at the laid back silver haired man whilst Alicia pinched the bridge of her nose and Prim looking onto the discussion nervously.

Celestine cleared her throat before she began. "Indeed, I wished for your presence as soon as possible. Before we go on to detail, may you tell me your name?"

"Dante." The red clad warrior said. "I go by Dante."

Celestine smiled. "Sir Dante, I wish for you to ally yourself with the Black Dog company to storm the Dark Fortress." Dante raised a brow. "Your task, mainly, is to bring the queen, Olga Discordia, back to Ken."

"Lady Celestine." Claudia chimed in. "You're sending this upstart along with the Black Dogs to attack such a guarded palace? You know of the monstrosities that defend that blight filled territory!"

Alicia had her turn to interject. "He is a man up for the job." Claudia blinked at her former protege's words. "The way he handled the goblins and orcs that attacked our carriage was beyond what any normal man can do." Her mind was still fresh from Dante's confrontation with the creatures along with her duel with him.

That man was an expert when it comes to fighting against inhuman.

Prim nodded with Alicia's approval. "I-Indeed, he was quite a force to be reckoned with. I saw with m-my own eyes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dante held out his palms, all of this was just too sudden for him. "Slow your roll there, girls. I know I'm the hottest dude in the market, but nobody even asked why I should do it."

All eyes turn to the silver haired warrior, now crossing his arms whilst looking to Celestine. "Why me, anyway? I'm just some guy that ended up here recently and you come asking him to capture the big bad."

Celestine casted her gaze down, a small sigh emitted from her before she looked back up. "Truth be told… I had a dream, no… a vision of you."

Dante felt the urge to spout a usual joke to the 'dream' part but kept his mouth shut as he listened.

"The future told of you single handedly taking on the massive armies that threatened Eostia. A warrior clad in crimson with a deadly blade that eliminated enemies in order to protect those that cannot." Celestine held a hand to her heart, gazing at Dante. "I believe that you may be chosen to bring this bloody chapter to a close after so many have died to the struggle."

Claudia, Alicia and Prim all stared at the high elf's truth, perplexed as what they've heard. They turned their heads to Dante, his eyes hidden behind his bangs once he listened.

"I believe that you will be the one ensuring peace throughout Eostia. For so long, the land has been wrought with senseless violence and I pray for it to the end. With the abilities and skills you possess along with your decision, I could only hope that you aid us in our time of need. What say you, Sir Dante?"

A small hum came from the warrior, his fingers coming up to his chin as he scratched it. A moment passed before he shrugged his shoulders, the easy going demeanor of his returned.

"Why not? Seems like a good answer to me."

Celestine smiled to Dante's consent, bowing her head gracefully. "I thank you for your cooperation in the matter."

"Don't sweat it. Although, I might need a hefty load of dough when I get back, maybe even a cozy place to settle into." Already the man was thinking of the reward, smirking at the high elf.

"You'll be awarded graciously upon your return, Sir Dante." Celestine agreed, Claudia looking vexed for the man taking advantage.

"I'm guessing the job starts today, right?" Dante asked, placing hands on his hips.

"Indeed. The Black Dogs are currently at the castle courtyard getting ready for the assault." With that in mind, Dante turned and head off to the exit, giving off a two finger wave.

"Before you go, I must inquire one more thing." He then glanced back at the High Elf, awaiting for her question.

"In my premonition… there was another man, same as you… he wore _blue_."

Dante froze upon hearing this. His face kept at a neutral mood.

"Is he perhaps related to you…?" Celestine asked.

Dante turned his head back to the twin doors. "Yep…"

"What is his name?"

After a brief quiet moment, Dante answered.

"Vergil."

With that, he headed out of the altar.

* * *

"Dante!"

The said man turned his head back and his body followed when catching Prim running towards him. He was already nearing the hallway entrance of the courtyard and wondered what the little princess needed.

"Heya, little Prim. What's up?"

Catching her breath, Prim stood tall as she looked up at the taller male. "Y-You're sure you wish to do this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be, baby." Dante noticed the apprehension present on the pink haired girl's face.

"S-Still, there's the chance I might never see you again… I-It's a perilous journey and even when you reach there, the Dark Fortress is filled with nothing but monsters." Prim said, her voice quiet yet somber as she sadly looked to the white floor.

She soon felt the reassuring hand of Dante, gently rubbing her head. Her blue eyes looked up to the silver haired man, giving her a cheery smile.

"Nothing I can't handle. Besides, I've been promised a party and what's what I want." Dante chuckled. "I'll be back here and we'll share a nice strawberry parfait, okay?"

A blush adorned Prim's soft face, a smile of her own crept on her lips. "I-I'll hold you to it, then."

Alicia was at the other side of the hallway, hiding away at the corner as she heard the two place their goodbyes.

She let out a small sigh, shaking her head from her feelings before walking off.

* * *

The courtyard was filled with many mercenaries known as the Black Dogs.

Dante looked around, checking out all the men of varying shapes and sizes who were going to be his coworkers. They all look to be bred for fighting so perhaps he didn't have to watch their backs if the battle came to them.

After all, they were mercs for hire after all.

He then caught sight of two men conversing with eachother. One man was a slim looking yet well physiqued type of guy. He wore an open green vest that showed off the contours of his chest and abs, brown pants that were finished off with his black boots. His brown hair was slicked back and he looked to be in his thirties.

The man next to him, sat on a wooden barrel and Dante could only assumed he was the leader with how he looked.

The guy was huge, heavily built with his attire being of leather and plate. One steel pauldron was red with a symbol of a black dog indented. Over his shoulder was a heavy greatsword, scratches upon it from the countless battles it was wielded. There was a scar over his scruffy brows and a face appearing to be in his late thirties, judging by the light beard the man had.

The man wearing the green vest spotted the incoming Dante. "Boss, check it out. It's the newbie."

Dante's suspicions were correct at the larger man looked his way, getting up from his seat off the barrel and set his weapon aside before staring him down. He was just a foot or two taller than the silver haired devil hunter, crossing his arms when Dante was close.

He gave a toothy grin at the new arrival. His voice was deep yet friendly. "Well, hail new guy. Glad to see you finally got your ass to arrive here."

"You guys waited long?" Dante asked as he as well, crossed his arms.

"Milady Celestine asked us to wait for ya since she placed the emphasis that you were top notch." The large leader said, holding out his hand to the recruit. "Nice to meetcha. Name's Vault. I'm the boss of the Black Dogs."

Dante looked at his hand before uncrossing his arms. He reached out, gripping Vault's hand and shook. "Likewise. I'm Dante."

Vault couldn't help but smirk. "Strong grip you got there, lad." His eyes looked over to **Rebellion** mounted on Dante's back. "And quite the nasty weapon you got there, too."

Dante smirked back. "Thanks. Now how's 'bout we head out to kick some ass?"

**Dante now joins the Black Dogs for the assault on the Dark Fortress. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Mission 2

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. Devil May Cry and Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

**Enjoy.**

Dante exhaled from his nose, bored out of his mind.

The young warrior was riding his horse amongst the tremendous company of the Black Dogs. Three days had passed since their departure from Ken and off to the road towards the Dark Fortress.

Three days of nothing but trekking.

"What's up with you?"

Dante turned to the gruff voice of Vault, the head mercenary riding on his respective stallion. The broadsword wielding adult noticed the droll expression on Dante's face.

"Well, I thought we were gonna have a grand time of knocking some monsters around." Dante answered, chin resting on a closed fist before letting a yawn out. "But, frankly, I'm bored outta my damn mind."

Vault gave a boisterous laugh, reaching over to give a hearty smack on the silver haired man's back. "Already lookin' for a fight, I see? Reminds me of my younger days. You'll get your scrap, soon enough."

Dante rolled his eyes. "If this keeps up I'm gonna die from immense dissatisfaction."

Dante's eyes looked over to his other side, spotting the bespectacled man wearing a cloak behind him. He looked to be near the same age as the devil hunter, inspecting the younger features such as his youthful face and wavy brown hair. The young man's eyes were closed whilst he kept in pace behind, as if meditating.

Dante turned to Vault. "What's up with this dude? Already sleepy?" He gestured to the person of interest.

"Ah, Kin is the boy's name. He's just using some magic to sense if we got any threats nearby." The man explained, causing Dante to hum.

'_Clairvoyance? Guess it's not a cheap parlor trick.'_

"Vault, enemies up ahead." Dante heard Kin speak, his blue eyes darting forward to see a nearby group of orcs accompanied by werewolves.

The group of beasts seem to have caught sight of the men, already brandishing whatever lethal means to deal with them.

Vault called for his men to halt, a grin plastered to his face as he reached for his greatsword.

"Alright, pansies! I wanna see you raise some hell with those damned greenskins that are comin'. Bonus points if ya-."

Vault felt his voice caught in his throat, his eyes wide when he saw Dante stand on the saddle of his force before jumping off.

The devil hunter did a front flip, landing on the ground perfectly before rushing up ahead.

"What is that idiot doing!?" Kin yelled, thinking that the silver haired warrior had a death wish.

Vault hopped off his horse, running after the wily warrior with a hand outstretched. He was still far from Dante as the youth was closing the distance towards the pack of monsters, **Rebellion** already in one hand. "Kid, get back here! What the hell do ya think-!"

Dante began the first battle of the day, effortlessly dodging a downward swing from an orc before slashing at its legs. When the big green was down to its knees, the devil hunter finished it off with a double slice to its body, rendering it dead.

An excited grin was evident on Dante's face, absolute joy in fighting.

A speeding werewolf gave a threatening growl, aiming to blindside the devil hunter, claws ready and aiming to maim. Dante got out one of his guns, shooting three shots at the lycan and watching it pathetically fall to the floor, now filled with lead.

Vault's mouth was agape, seeing that the fearless fighter was holding his own against the pack of monsters. Never had he seen such a man fight off things that were stacked against him, even if it were a multitude of goblins or imps. The devil hunter was even laughing as he fought his opponents, almost like he was just playing around with them!

"Unbelievable… This guy's quite the combatant or an absolute psycho." Kin commented, awed when Dante started to slice through an orc's club in half, followed by piercing the blade into its skull.

Shaking away his initial stupor, Vault chuckled as he got his weapon out. "Loony bastard. But I can't let him have all the fun!" The mercenary leader rushed into the fray, cleaving through the three wolves that intended to gank him.

Arriving at Dante's side, Vault gave the youth a smirk, seeing the remaining creatures surround them. "Gotta say, kid. Ya got spunk when it comes to a brawl."

Dante snickered, placing **Rebellion**'s blade over his shoulder and delivered a bullet to an incoming orc's forehead. "This is what I live for, after all!"

And so the two fought away, their respective swords killing the opposing monster that came their way. The Black Dog mercenaries only watched in amazement on seeing the new recruit fighting side by side with their boss, their fighting skills seem to be at an equal level. Hell, their style of fighting were almost similar with how they hacked away their enemies with wildly slung blades.

Dante then screamed out his euphoria once he delivered the final pierce to an orc's belly, the Black Dogs nearly frightened at the manic smile on the silver haired man's face.

"I'm absolutely **crazy** about it~!"

* * *

It was nighttime, the Black Dogs setting up a camp in a nearby forest with tents ready and campfires roaring.

Dante was currently relaxing on a wooden log, spinning the Rebellion around by the handle as the sharp end of the blade spun a small circle in the lush grass. A fire lit in fromt of him to ward off the darkness.

He watched as the many mercenaries indulged in whatever activity they were doing. Drinking, playing card games or all around chatting, it was a nice atmosphere nonetheless. Almost peaceful despite some small brawls that were easily broken up by other members.

Dante scratched at his stomach while thinking back to the two people he first met.

Alicia and Prim.

He dearly missed Prim, almost seeing her as a little sister despite having known her for two days. She was all around kind yet shy but had a good head on her shoulders. The princess was even the one to suggest him staying at her home as appreciation for saving her and her cousin. He definitely had to catch up with her when he returned.

And yes, how could he forget Prim's dear cousin, Alicia?

He did admit she was a stick in the mud with how prideful she was. Her attitude was initially bearing irritation to the demon slayer yet it dwindled just a bit for her to tolerate him. Dante could tell that the blonde knight had a lot going on in her life. Young and dealing with a heavy burden of being the highest burden can surely cause a few gray hairs. Perhaps he could start anew with interacting with Alicia and maybe she'll warm up to him.

"Not a bad idea." Dante muttered to himself, not noticing the nearby merc holding two mugs of ale coming to him.

"Heya, new guy." Dante regarded his attention to the familiar man with the green vest, offering him a pint while giving a friendly smile. "Name's Hicks. You kinda saw me with the boss on the first day."

The silver haired warrior took the mug, nodding in thanks as he brought the alcoholic drink to his lips to drink. Letting out a breath, Dante spoke. "Ah, yeah I remember you. Well, I'm Dante."

"Dante, huh? Nice name. Sounds pretty strong." Hicks took a seat next to him, taking his own swig of his ale.

"Badass if it were up to me." Dante replied as he took more of his drink in.

"I'll say. With how you handled those greenskins and wolves with the boss, you're like a bat outta hell!" Hicks said with a toothy grin.

Dante let out a small laugh. "Eh, you could say that."

Hicks then looked over at the silver haired man's sword, admiring the design. "That's quite the killing machine you have there."

"This baby here? Well, **Rebellion** is always thirsting for some blood."

Hicks eyed at the dual pistols that were holstered on the back of Dante's coat. "Those arms were what ya used against those beasties?"

Dante set aside his sword along with his drink, reaching behind and getting out the black and white semi automatics **Ebony and Ivory**. On closer inspection, there was a single picture of a Victorian woman, one dark haired and one fair haired on either wood grips. "These two gals always helped me during a pinch."

"Mind if I get a look at one of 'em?" Hicks asked.

Dante handed the mercenary **Ebony**, Hicks gladly borrowing it while he looked over the handcannon. "Feels a bit heavy on the hand." He commented, his eyes squinting as he read the gold inscription on the slide. "'For Tony Redgrave. By .45 Art Works'."

"Used to be my name back then." Dante explained as he twirled around **Ivory** with a finger. He stopped it and aimed at an imaginary object, emitting a simulated yet quiet bang in the process.

Hicks tried to emulate that, sloppily twirling the handgun and pointing to the grass when…

**_BANG_**!

An accidental shot came from the firearm, Hicks not noticing he had squeezed the trigger. The green vested merc nearly stumbled out of his seat from the loud noise and recoil, startled by his unintended action. This resulted in him dropping his mug on the grass, the ale now sinking into the soil

The Black Dogs looked over the small commotion, they too alarmed by the noisome shot made from the gun. Finding Hicks to be the culprit, they sent a dirty scowl at the poor man, some calling him names for doing such an idiotic thing.

"Damn it, Hicks! The whole fuckin' forest woke up 'cuz of you!"

"Way to go, dipshit!"

"Argh, thought I could get drunk in peace…"

Hicks sputtered out an apology before Dante reach over to retrieve **Ebony**, setting the two custom made guns back to his holsters. The silver haired man snickered, amused by the accident and patting his hand on Hicks's shoulder. "Better luck next time, pal."

Recovering from his shock, Hicks cleared his throat before pointing to **Rebellion**. "Uh… How 'bout I try liftin' that? Shouldn't make too much noise, yeah?"

Dante stroked his chin, placing some thought into the suggestion. He stood up, picking up **Rebellion** before holding the handle out to Hicks. "Try not to embarrass yourself." He encouraged, a sly smirk on his face.

Hicks grumbled as he stood up as well, reaching a hand out and took a firm grip.

Once Dante let go, Hicks nearly fell to the ground along with the **Rebellion**. His position crouched and two hands took hold of the sword's handle. He wasn't able to fully lift the double edged broadsword off the ground, his teeth gritting in struggle as he attempted to pick up the weapon fully. This didn't came to be.

"How in the gods can you lift this shit!?" Hicks growled in frustration, unable to stand from Rebellion's weight.

Dante laughed, giving a clap to the struggling mercenary. "Ha, you really can't do it! Is it that heavy?"

"What do you fuckin' think!?"

Dante rubbed his chin again, a small smirk gracing his lips as he thought of an idea. "Ahhhhh… You may have given me some inspiration, dear Hicks."

The night was still young.

* * *

"Step right up, gents and dudes! Try to pick up **Rebellion** for only a gold coin!" Dante's voice was similar to that of a carnival vendor.

Many of the Black Dogs tried their hand of lifting **Rebellion** off from its confine from the ground. Part of the sword's blade was stabbed into the dirt, never leaving its place. It was akin to the mystical blade, Excalibur stuck in stone.

A heavy set man attempted to lift the sword off the ground, his face red and veins nearly bulging. Despite all his strength, he was never able to take the blade out and only stumbled backwards to fall from his grip slipping. Dante could only sigh, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Dear Muscleguts wasn't able to win this round, it seems. Such a shame. Who's next?" The silver haired man was throwing up a pouch filled with fifty gold coins, catching it when it fell and repeating the action. It was already a fun night for Dante.

"What's goin' on here?"

Dante regarded the approaching Vault who had Kin alongside him, waving a hand at both. "Ah, heya there. Nothin' much, really. These guys just wanted to see if they could get my weapon out."

Vault noticed the defeated expressions on his men and looking to the pouch in Dante's grasp. He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whiskin' away all of the earnings, huh?"

Dante shrugged. "Gotta make a living somehow."

The Black Dogs' leader grinned, cracking his conditioned knuckles. "Well, ya don't mind if I could test it lifting it, right?"

"Sure. It'll be a gold coin, though."

Vault's grinned wider. "How's 'bout we do an exchange. I give ya one hundred gold coins if I can't but if I can, well, you'll just have to give me what ya got. Deal?"

"Hmm…" Dante placed some thought into it. That much cash could serve him in the long run if the seasoned veteran were to fail. What's the harm into thinking that? "Yeah. You got yourself a deal."

"Heh." Vault approached the **Rebellion**, both hands were on the handle as he let out a calm breath.

Many of the Black Dogs watched in anticipation that their leader was able to overcome the challenge. Meanwhile, Dante watched as well, his eyes slowly going wide at what transpired.

To Dante's surprise, Vault, after some time, was able to slowly pull **Rebellion** by the second. The sheen of the sword showed itself as it rose from the dirt. It was only a matter of time before Vault lifted the sword high off the ground with his hands, holding it up. He pointed the blade to the heavens, his arms struggling a bit to lift it yet never yielded.

All the men cheered at the success of their boss, Dante's mouth agape in total shock.

Vault brought the sword to his side, dragging the weapon as he approached Dante and held out his hand, a smug smile on his face. The silver haired man huffed, tossing the pouch of coins his way for him to catch. "Fair is fair, I guess…"

Vault chuckled as Dante retrieved his blade back, slinging it over his shoulders. "For a guy who looks skinny, ya definitely got strength in your bones."

The devil hunter waved a hand, dismissing it. "Easy for me to lift is all, but you ain't weak from what I can tell." He smiled, softly jabbing at the leader's chest.

A small yawn came from Dante, one hand to reach a half lidded eye to rub. "Late already? Off to dreamland."

Vault reached over to give the youth a pat on the shoulder. "Get all the rest ya can. We still got a long way to go."

Dante nodded, turning himself around to head over to his tent to rest.

Kin, still present, walked to Vault's side as he watched the retreating back of the devil hunter, pushing his glasses up. "He's a strong one, Vault. Think he'll bide with the plan?"

Vault let out a low chuckle, digits scratching over his scruffy beard. "With a guy like that on our side and how he is, I definitely know he'll be on board."

An evil smile was on the merc's face.

"We'll get what we damned deserve once we reach that fortress…"

* * *

A full week of traveling up to the Dark Fortress and finally, the Black Dogs arrived to their destination.

The journey was long, wrought with the struggles of impending monster attacks on the legion of mercenaries whilst others died from the sickness from the unforgiving environment of the badlands. Indeed, quite the ordeal had happened on the company, but nonetheless they were successful. It was only a matter of time to end this forsaken war.

A chance to end it and bring about peace.

Dante looked over the horizon, the skies were a deep, blood red and engulfed whatever peaceful blue nearby. The Dark Fortress was a large castle with intimidating structure. It exuded a foreboding atmosphere, dark clouds concealing the pillars of the castle whilst the land beneath it had the life sucked dry. Dante saw only veins of black grab hold of the area underneath.

The silver haired devil hunter noticed a light red aura covering the castle, almost like a holographic pillar was shielding it.

Currently, the Black Dogs were setting up a camp just miles from the evil area, arming themselves up for the oncoming fight that they'll bring. Dante was just up on a tree, sitting on a large branch while observing the Fortress. The demon slayer sighed, scratching the side of his head.

'_Looks like it's not gonna be much of a cakewalk from here on out.'_

Dante slipped off from the branch, landing onto the grassy earth while stretching his arms out. He heard footsteps approached him from behind, his eyes seeing the mage, Kin, bowing his head in greeting.

"I see you're looking at the Dark Fortress high up a tree." Kin stated, his sight casted over to the dark castle yonder.

"Thought to give emphasis on the place we're crashing." Dante replied.

"I'm sure you're aware of that strange crimson glow on it?" Dante only nodded as Kin continued. "It's a barrier to ward off any dangerous opposition."

The silver haired warrior crossed his arms, glancing back at the Dark Fortress. "So it won't be easy on trying to break through, eh?"

Kin smirked, shaking his head. "Not terribly so. In fact, I know of a way to pass through it temporarily, though it might take at least six troops of us to storm the castle." His tone sounded confident, if not a bit snobbish.

"Hm. Well, I guess it's best of luck to ya then. I'm gonna go get ready." Before Dante could walk off, a hand paused him from leaving the conversation.

Kin placed a careful stare on the man.

"Tell me, Dante. What do you wish to gain from ending this war?"

The question caused the devil hunter to blink, merely confused of what reward he wanted.

"I mean, it's kinda obvious that I just need money and a place to live before moving on to other things." A simple response.

Kin narrowed his eyes. "Is that really what you want? Don't you wish for something a little… more to a reward?"

Dante placed some thinking into this, snapping his fingers when he caught to a revelation. "Ah! I need to find my brother after all of this is done."

The demon slayer passed by Kin, patting him on the shoulder as he walked off. "Thanks for reminding me, Kinny boy."

Kin watched as Dante returned to camp, a grimace evident on his face and scoffed. "A simple idiot, at best. Perhaps a more straightforward approach is best once we capture that place."

With that, the glasses wearing spellcaster headed back to the camp.

* * *

Most of the Black Dogs led by Hicks focused on the front of the guarded area of the Dark Fortress, serving as a distraction for the minor troops to sneak to the back. Vault's men went to work on killing off any sentries from the many tall pillars that served as watchtowers.

Currently, Dante waited amongst the team of mercenaries led by Vault, all eyes on Kin with tome in hand. His palm out, green energy enveloping his fingertips as he uttered strange phrases with hushed uttering.

All men took tight clutch on their tools, ready to push through when the time is right.

What seem like forever came to reality, a tear in the scarlet barrier giving entrance to the troops. Without a word, they quickly rushed in, no seconds wasted and speeding steps towards the vulnerable back of the castle.

Surveying the walls of the Fortress, they were lucky to discover a passageway that led inside.

They were greeted with the dark hallways of the stronghold, torches from the stone walls serving as their guiding light. The stench of decay was near unbearable, nauseating at best as some of the mercenaries coughed from the miasma.

"Gods, it stinks to high heaven in here!" One said, covering half of his face with his shirt.

Vault hushed his voice, steady hold on his greatsword. "Keep your eyes peeled. You'll never know what's hiding in every corner of this damned place."

Dante let out a hum as the troops wandered through. "Seems kinda like baby's play if I think about it."

As if on cue, sounds of metal ring through the spacious hallways, the company now finding marching troops of what appeared to be skeletons with missing pieces of armor awaiting them.

The undead warriors must've been the sorry souls that attempted to invade long ago. Their once shining armor reduced to molding rust and fractures on their bones evident on their yellowing surface. They held near broken swords and beaten shields, uncaring for their dissipating arms. A purple energy swirled around their bodies, where their eyes glowed a spectral yellow.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the unexpected foes. "Might've spoken too soon."

Seeing their cover blown, there was no choice but to power on. Vault raised his greatsword high in the air, his voice booming with authoritative confidence. "Show 'me what ya got, you pups! Break their bones and crush them to bits of dust like they've deserved!"

A howling battlecry echoed through the halls, the troops of Black Dogs closing in with offense. Mercenaries battled the undead, their weapons colliding with the other to the symphony of battle.

Dante himself focused on smashing through the skeletal fighters, swinging the flat side of his sword onto approaching forces. He managed to break them into pieces, although they could only reform after falling to pieces thanks to the spectral energy that blinded them.

Dante clicked his tongue, taking out one of his guns and shooting at random points of each undead warrior with lead. He hoped to find at least a weak spot to expose but it didn't seem likely that making them into sponges was any help. "Damn it!"

The silver haired man sensed an incoming flank to his backside, although it ceased once Vault slashed through the sneaking nemesis. His eyes looked to Dante before he elbowed straight into an unsuspecting undead's jaw, sounds of it breaking from impact. "Kid, go on! Get the queen! We'll take care of these bastards here!"

Seeing the work Vault was doing and the chance arising, Dante nodded before looking at the still approaching antagonistic features.

He smirked as he pointed Rebellion at the skeleton knight in the center, a finger going over to his neck in a slicing motion. With hands on the handle, he brought the sword back before giving it a hard swing. The blade collided against the main undead's chest and was sent flying straight back, pushing away any others behind from its violent push.

A line towards the goal, Dante didn't hesitate running through. **Rebellion** was used to push away any of the undead nearby, the devil hunter never looking back.

He knew he had to end this alone, by any means.

* * *

Dante hacked away at the last orc guard, ending its life with a well placed stab to head as it laid on the cold floor from the earlier wounds inflicted.

There was just a mess of orc corpses all around him, ten to be exact with their mutilated bodies painting any surface a hot red. Dante looked at the handiwork he'd done, spinning his sword about to clear away the blood and flesh stuck to its surface. Once clean, he placed the **Rebellion** on his back, his eyes staring at the black twin doors in front of him.

So this was it. It had to be the throne room. It was a pretty straight route considering all the skirmishes he got himself into, plus the ten orcs guarding one place seems to be pretty obvious.

Cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, Dante approached the doors and delivered a solid kick, opening the entrance to the room.

The steps of his steel toed boots serve as the only sound to the disturbingly quiet throne room. He walked along the red stoned pathway that led to the throne, pillars with torches were aligned in rows next to the pathway on either side, eventually reaching it. The devil hunter gazed on who was sitting upon it.

Olga Discordia.

She was a woman that had long black hair, skin dark yet soft and a voluptuous body with the only clothing being a royal purple corset and black underwear along with a black cloak over. A white crown rested atop her head while her hand possessed a black staff with a ring along it and topped with a dark magenta gem.

Her pointed ears that were pierced with golden rings indicated she was a dark elf, one ear twitched while her hazel orbs glared at the man in front of her.

The Dark Queen was quite the beautiful woman.

Dante stopped a few feet away, giving a cocky smile to Olga who in return, glowered.

"So, a single human was able to set foot onto my home and kill off my guards." She spoke, her voice mature and authoritative. "I do not know whether to be impressed by your abilities or insulted for a disgusting human to be within my vicinity."

Dante started to pace, walking from one short side to the other. "You got quite the welcoming community. They just had me with open arms, but I feel like you gotta do something 'bout the filthy stink up in here. Maybe get some of those vanilla scented candles to fix that?"

Olga narrowed her eyes at that quip, slowly standing up from her throne. High and mighty was what she conveyed. "I was unaware that I could encounter a man such as yourself to have come this far." She tilted her head. "Tell me, what convinced you to bring such savage men stumbling into my abode? To steal away my treasures? Take what secrets that lie in this castle? Seek me as a sort of trophy?"

Dante hummed as he let out one finger. "Option C might be the correct answer, babe. Got a job of bringing your sweet ass back to Ken."

Olga scoffed, her visage heated. "Ha! You must be an arrogant fool to think you'll be able to capture me."

The silver haired man shrugged his shoulders, unsheathing **Rebellion** off and wielding. "I think I feel confident enough to whittle you down, at least. Don't want to mess up such a hot bod."

Olga gazed at the strange looking sword, her eyes now curious. "Your blade… I sense strong magic from it. Are you a sort of spellcaster?"

Dante looked at his weapon, twirling it a bit. "Nah. It was my old man's keepsake for me. Pretty cool, isn't it?"

Olga took a double take and noticed the strong energy flowing from the invader as well, her eyes slightly widening. Her stoic nature returned, her staff held forward with the gem glowing ominously. "If you wish to capture me, it won't be a simple task, human. You will die trying."

"You're gonna find it _very_ hard to ensure that, lady. But let's cut the chit chat short." Dante took stance, hands gripping tightly on **Rebellion**. "Let's rock, baby!"

A purple barrier covered Olga's body, increasing the defense before several large fireballs appeared above her. They shot themselves at the battle ready warrior, prompting him to move back from the incoming projectiles.

Olga saw how the man evaded, the same crimson aura she noted trailed behind him each time he took a quick dash. The fireballs exploded when reaching the ground, leaving scorching blots on the floor. Embers flew out from their impact, Dante quick to shield himself with **Rebellion**.

The devil hunter was back at the entrance to the room, a far distance from where Olga was. The Dark Elf Queen looked disappointed. "Running away now? I thought you were serious in finishing the j-."

Olga gasped as Dante's body disappeared in a flash of red, appearing only several feet away from her until he disappeared once more. She found him now only a few feet away, his body speeding towards her with a lunging stab of his sword. This prompted her to quickly teleport away from the attack, now only appearing at the side where the steps to the throne was, a good distance away from danger.

Dante stopped himself midway from his stinger, his head turning to the Dark Queen and giving her a cheeky grin. "Running away? Aw, am I that scary?"

His taunting words irritated Olga, she raised her staff forth and sent a torrent of raging wind his way.

In turn, Dante held his ground by stabbing **Rebellion** into the stone riddled floor. The fierce winds making the tail of his coat flap wildly. Dante was quick enough to aim **Ebony** towards Olga and firing away bullets at her direction after pulling out the pistol.

The shots did no damage to the queen, but small cracks appeared where each bullet hit on her barrier. Olga clicked her tongue in annoyance at his constant shooting, seeing that it was dwindling her only shield. Just what sort of strange ranged tool was able to crackle her defense?

The blast of wind had stopped, Olga switching to shooting lightning bolts at the red clad warrior at a terrifying speed. Dante got **Rebellion** out before jumping away from the shocking danger, landing onto the lower floor as he maneuvered away whatever electricity was directed to him.

Olga smirked when he nearly lost his footing from the black soot from the large scorch marks, shooting out an array of lightning at the devil hunter. She didn't expect, however the counter he was going to use in order to protect himself.

Dante mounted **Rebellion** onto his back, releasing a calm breath as he took a defensive stance, left arm in and right arm outstretching alongside his right leg. A sparking scarlet aura enveloped him as he blocked each lightning bolt. There was even a switch of arms deflecting the shock filled attacks coming at him.

Olga couldn't believe it. A mere human diverting her lightning with just his arms… it was unbelievable and her magical ability was powerful, a match to the Goddess Incarnate, Celestine. He was no ordinary man, noting the strange skills he had to keep up with the Dark Elf Queen.

Once every bolt died down, Dante's body glowed a faint red, blinking in and out as he took another exhale. He slowly waved his arms in front of him, taking a full on stance again as his gaze hardened at Olga, nearly causing the woman to wince.

The Dark Elf Queen thought of an idea since he seemed to be stuck in that position, a laugh came from her. "So, you can't seem to move from your position after you somehow countered my dark lightning. How pathetic."

Dante didn't quip back, instead giving a grin at the dark elf, causing her to shoot a nasty glare at him, the gem of her staff glowing ever so brightly.

"Well, how about I make you know your place by marking your grave here!"

The floor started to shake as well as part of it started to morph between the space of the Dark Queen and the son of Sparda. A large hand, cobbled of stone started to reach out from the castle floor, slowly ascending up to take its full form. It's body made of solid rock and size larger than any orc Dante encountered, his blue eyes wandering up to the height of the seven meter tall monster.

A golem.

The lumbering being made of hardened earth glared a glowing yellow on where its eyes were, taking a step forward that caused the floor to quake once more. It was slowly and menacingly closing the distance on Dante who only stayed in his spot, unflinching. Olga laughed as the golem drew near, raising a large obelisk fist over its head.

"Consider yourself the honor as I might make you into an undead warrior for your next life, whelp. Your skills will truly aid me in fending off any other grievances." Olga mocked before the golem brought its fist down on the warrior. "Now perish!"

The unthinkable happened as Dante suddenly pushed his palms forward at the golem's incoming fist, a sudden tide of powerful red energy shot itself out from the devil hunter's hands. The golem was helpless on receiving the powerful revenge, breaking away from the blast of power and became crumbling rocks.

Olga's barrier was shattered after taking the flying projectiles of stone and was flown back from the powered wave, tumbling onto her back once feeling a pillar stopped her from getting any farther. Still, the pushback of the blast was pressing her against the pillar before it slowly died down.

Dante sighed a breath of relief, clapping his hands together on a job well done. "Phew! Felt like I was gonna be in **Royalguard** forever. Good thing it wasn't you that took the most outta it."

Dante approached the fallen queen who shakily got back to her heeled feet, the staff of hers used as support to keep her up. Sweat drenched her figure and her breathing rough, indication that she was low on mana. Dante kicked away any stone on his walk towards Olga, just stopping a few feet away.

"Looks like I gotcha beat, Queenie. Now, are ya gonna play nice with me or am I gonna have to rough ya up a bit more?" Dante questioned, fully knowing he was at full advantage now.

"Y-You mortal scum…" Olga panted out, her glare still strong on the silver haired man despite the dying light of her magic staff's gem. Her legs quivered as they felt they were going to be given out at any moment. "L-Like I give myself to a filthy creature like you!"

Dante sighed, walking closer to the Dark Queen who immediately retracted, her back returning to the pillar. Dante slammed his fist onto it, nearly living an imprint of his knuckles near the side of the dark elf's head. Olga flinched at his action, fear didn't show in her eyes however.

"Don't know when you're supposed to give up, eh? Heh, reminds me of someone I know." Dante snidely remarked before his face became serious. "You already know it's over, so give it up."

Olga only continued to glare daggers at the man's leaning figure. "Damned human…!"

The two turned their attention to the harsh opening of doors, their visitors being the troops of the Black Dogs. Vault was at the center alongside Kin, a triumphant grin on his face as they entered. One of the men was currently holding another dark elf girl, this one had similar attire to Olga although falling more in line with a rogue, her blonde hair was up in a ponytail while her hands were tied behind her back, being pushed forward whilst struggling.

"Ah, Dante! Takin' the fun all for yourself!?" Vault bellowed, noticing the damage done around the throne room. "Well, looks like ya had one hell of a time!"

Dante pushed himself off the pillar, his attention regarding the company. "Was one fun brawl, I gotta say." His eyes turned to the weakened Olga. "Nothin' I can't handle, though."

"Chloe…" Dante heard Olga uttered, her voice trembling.

"Lady Olga, forgive me!" The dark elf named Chloe cried out, struggling to get free from her captors.

Dante placed his hands on his hips when he saw the blonde dark elf. "Huh, another cute chick up in here. Thought they were rare around these parts."

Vault was approaching the two, a confident and smug grin evident. "Give it up, Dark Queen. The war has already decided the victor and we got your little servant to boot!"

Olga gritted her teeth as she mustered to stand proud, nearly stumbled at her full height. "You disgusting ape, let her go!"

Dante raised a brow at the exchange. "Uhhhh, might be obvious that she's already struggling to stand up, dude."

Vault ignored him as he continued to bark a demand. "Give up your magic staff, unless ya wanna see your girl get killed now."

Dante and Olga spotted one of the men holding Chloe hostage pressing a knife near her throat, most of the company had sickening smiles on their face. Dante couldn't help but narrowed his eyes at their expressions.

"Please, Lady Olga! Escape while you still can!" Chloe's mouth was shut by a hand of her captor, her screaming muffly muted.

"You dare give me a command in my own home? I'll have your head!" Olga said defiantly, trying to muster whatever spell she could come up with little energy she had.

"Can't really do much with ya strugglin' like that. Maybe, we should kill your servant and take away your staff." Vault darkly suggested, an evil grin conveyed.

Olga's eyes widened with fear. "You dare hurt her and I shall never forgive you!"

Vault shrugged his shoulders and looked to his men. "What say you, Dogs!? Kill the girl and take the queen!?"

The Black Dogs howled to that agreement, their cackling echoing through the throne room.

Olga gritted her teeth as she screamed out. "Repulsive bastards!"

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Everyone was startled and silenced by the deafening gunshots made by Dante, his firearm pointed up in the air while smoke escaped from the muzzle. All eyes rested on the red coated demon slayer who let out a sigh. He sheathed his gun back to his holster, holding his hands up.

"Let's not get too dramatic up in here, shall we?" Dante nonchalantly suggested, attempting to wither the tense atmosphere. He turned his attention to the surprised Dark Elf Queen.

His gloved hand was held out, fingers flexing up as to gesture her to give him something. "Seems like we got off on the wrong foot here. Honestly, this guys don't know the sweetening words to chat with a pretty girl like you, so as an expert here, I'm gonna ask you this." Olga noticed his hardened eyes, despite the laidback tone in his voice. "If you don't want anything bad happening to your friend over there, give me the staff. I'll promise you girls will be alright."

Olga hesitated on the offer that the devil hunter was proposing, her hazel eyes looking back to Chloe. With a defeated sigh, she held her magical staff out to Dante. "I, Olga Discordia… surrender my staff to you, stranger. I admit defeat."

Dante reached over and took the staff into his hand, inspecting the sorcery tool with curiosity. It was promptly nabbed by Vault, his eyes casting a curious gaze on the seasoned veteran's aggressive mood shift.

Vault let out a bellowing laugh. "Hah, easier said than done, kid! Take 'em and lock 'em up! This place is ours!"

Dante only watched as Olga and Chloe were chained into shackles, the men proceeding to take them into the castle's dungeon for imprisonment. Dante watched as Vault walked up to the throne, taking a seat upon it with a malicious smile. He almost looked like a monarch with how he was cozying up the royal chair.

"You made it a lot harder than you should've." Dante said, his voice deadpan and arms crossed.

Vault waved a hand off that remark. "Bah. You shouldn't worry 'bout the small stuff. Take in what we got here." He gestured to the vast throne room. "This Fortress is now ours, boy. Embrace it."

"What was with the spiel about killing her servant, then?" Dante asked, the threat Vault made questioned his character.

Vault grinned. "To further put her down. Make her know that we call the shots here from now on."

"We have a job to do…"

Vault frowned at his response, scoffing. "Yeah, yeah I know that. Just don't worry 'bout things. We'll stay a few to rest and we'll get right back to Lady Celestine in a jiffy, along with two dark elves."

Vault sat back in the throne chair, giving out a relaxed sigh. "So, enjoy the fruits of our victory. You done a hell of a job here, today."

Dante scrunched his brow, doubting the Black Dogs' leader's words. He sounded arrogant, almost full of himself with how he treated the Dark Queen and her vassal. It honestly really irritated him and he couldn't help but wonder if Vault had a change in plans.

Dante let out a huff, uncrossing his arms as he excused himself from the throne room. Vault only watched him exit out, his eyes looking at the devil hunter's departure. He rested his square shaped jaw on a closed fist, eyes narrowing.

"That kid is really somethin' else… Hope Kin was wrong 'bout him."

* * *

The whole company of the Black Dogs reveled inside of the Dark Fortress, their boisterous laugh and talk echoing the once silent domain.

Dante walked into the palace dungeons, opening the steel door. The metallic creak of age echoed into the prison as he allowed himself in. He found his two people of interest, Olga and Chloe sitting together in a single cell.

Chloe's eyes directed a hateful glare at the red clad hunter in their midst as he closed the door behind him and rested his back against the stone wall, hands in pockets. Olga's gaze on him was neutral, her stoic demeanor presented.

"So, you gals doing alright?" Dante asked, curious if any harm was done to the prisoners.

"What's it to you, human!?" Chloe barked with irritation.

"Chloe." Olga lightly scolded her servant. "We are fine, stranger. Despite their savage treatment of getting us here, we didn't receive any harm."

"Irredeemable bastards…" Chloe spat.

"What is going to happen?" Olga questioned.

Dante let out a sigh, scratching his cheek with a digit. "Vault is pretty much havin' his fun being a king, right now. You might be stuck here for a while depending if he gets his ass off and rearing."

Olga sighed, running a hand through her shining dark hair. "Well, this is not how I imagine my end."

"Ah, don't bet on it. Might have to get you out sooner." Dante assured her as he got off the wall. "Anyways, you guys hungry?"

"Like we eat your filth." Chloe sneered. "Why don't you just-."

"Chloe." Olga again chastised before she told the devil hunter what she and her vassal wanted.

"Consider it done, your majesty." Dante said with a smile as he opened the door and left.

Chloe turned to her queen, her eyes suspicious. "You shouldn't trust him, Milady. He's a human in leagues with those dirty mercenaries."

Olga thought for her words for a moment before speaking. "That man… He doesn't have this malicious intent that I sensed with the others."

Chloe blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"During the battle I've had with him, he showcased… some frightening skills." Olga recounted, a bit weary of the devil hunter. "He was strong, able to overcome any of my magic with full anticipation."

"Impossible! No mortal man can beat your magic!" Chloe couldn't believe what she was listening to.

"His abilities weren't even spells, but his own energy." Olga told her, her eyes looking to the metal door.

"He's… something inhuman."

* * *

Dante ignored the congratulations from the passing mercenaries, their thanks to him bringing down the queen just annoyed him little by little.

He managed to make his way to the kitchen, searching over what food Olga desired for herself and Chloe. The devil hunter couldn't help but hear the constant talk of the Black Dog members of what they wanted from all of this.

Their talks mainly towards women, saying how they should get what they deserve from all their hard work throughout the war. One guy discussing with his colleagues of what he'll do when he gets his hands on Olga and Chloe whilst another wanted to give one of the Princess Knights a 'taste' of what he was packing'. Dante felt uncomfortable if only slightly repulsed by their comments as he retrieved the food onto two trays.

He started his walk back to the dungeons, his mind wandering to his thoughts about all of this.

'_More and more of these guys are showing their true colors. Just what the hell is going on here?'_

* * *

"Come on, why don't you look at me? Surely, a girl stacked as you like the attention, eh?"

"Too high and mighty for me, honestly. Might have to take her down a peg!"

Olga and Chloe ignored the incessant taunting from three Black Dogs, their predatory eyes leering at both of the dark elves' figures. Chloe shook in anger, feeling herself edging to snap at any second with their depraved remarks. Olga squeezed her hand, encouraging her to tough this out as soon as they leave.

Chloe was about to scream before the metal door was kicked open, revealing Dante holding the twin trays of food. Everyone turn their attention to the man entering, a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay, Chef Dante here giving you the delicious recipe that'll tickle you-." Dante stopped himself, raising a brow at the three mercenaries in the dungeon. "Uhhhh… What's up with you guys?"

"A-Ah, Dante." One of them piped up. "I-It's nothing really. We were just um, tasked to watch over the prisoners in case they do something funny, ya know?"

Dante looked over at the irritated emotion Chloe displayed. "Why does she look like she wants to bite someone's face off?"

"W-Well, these two just got no sense of fun." Another chimed in. "What we'll do with them, they'll loosen up!"

Dante's eyes narrowed at this. "Ah. Well, how about you guys take a break? I'll keep watch over them if you don't mind."

"D-Dante, I don't think that's-."

"I said **go away**." Dante's tone was now cold, his blue eyes glaring harshly at the three men.

They soon exited the dungeons quickly, nearly stumbling from the change in attitude of the fun loving devil hunter. Once they were out, Dante sighed as he approached Olga and Chloe's cell, sliding the trays through the opening horizontal slits of the bars. "Sorry about that. I'm betting those guys are dealing with trauma after getting rejected at prom night."

"Crude speaking that is usual for typical humans." Olga remarked as she and Chloe got her food, beginning to eat. The devil hunter pulled out some beef jerky from his coat, gnashing away as he rested against the wall again.

Chloe watched the man warily while she bit into her loaf of bread, untrusting of their red warden.

Dante swallowed the last of his jerky, wiping away his mouth with his sleeve. "So those three were talking about you. Not only them but the rest of the guys too."

Olga looked to Dante, her head nodding. "Indeed. Their manner of speaking was the idea of using me and Chloe as a form of entertainment. They're uncertain whether you will join them or not."

Dante hummed as he listened, his body now approaching the two's cell. "You babes got your fill, then?"

Olga and Chloe blinked after they digested the last of their food, looking at eachother and back to Dante. "What do you mean?" Olga then asked.

Dante suddenly unsheathed **Rebellion**, Chloe immediately shielding her queen with her body. "Lady Olga, watch out! You-..."

With a swing of his blade, Dante cut through the metal bars of the dark elves' cell, the bars clanging down to the floor and providing an opening for them. Dante placed one finger on his lips, a signal to keep quiet from making any commotion. Olga and Chloe were flabbergasted by this sudden act.

The door creaked open, a Black Dog entering as being watch for the two prisoners. He blinked, seeing that the cell of theirs was cut upon and saw Dante with them. "Dante? What are you-..."

No chance given as Dante appeared as a red blur, rushing to the man before slamming an open palm to the mercenary's face. The silver haired hunter pushed him back with full force, colliding his head onto the wall to knock him out. The Black Dog fell, unconscious from the attack.

Olga swallowed a lump at the powerful display the silver haired man showed. "Human, what are you doing?"

Glancing back, Dante placed his double edged blade over his shoulder. "Isn't it obvious, Queenie?"

He shot a grin her way.

"We're going on a prison break."

**And so, Dante aids in safely getting Olga and Chloe out of the Dark Fortress and away from the Black Dogs. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Mission 3

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. Devil May Cry and Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

**Enjoy.**

Olga was floored with the red clad warrior's readily turning against his allies.

"You… You're really freeing us, despite these mercenaries serving as your comrades?" Olga inquired, the shocked expression presented.

Dante shrugged his shoulders as he approached the two again, **Rebellion** still held over to his shoulder. "Considering the fact that those guys are plannin' something fishy, there's not much of a choice here. I got a job to do and that's bringing you back to Celestine." He looked over to Chloe, her face still apprehensive towards him. "She can come along, too."

"You think we actually come along with a tacky coat wearing degenerate like you?" Chloe venomously said. "And bringing us to the Goddess Reborn? Are you out of your mind!?"

Dante frowned, looking over at his red leather duster. "Heya, I paid good money for this coat. Like I said, it's either here or outta here."

Before the blonde elf said her objections, Olga spoke up. "We'll come along with you, stranger."

"Lady Olga!"

"Hush, Chloe." Olga silenced her servant, eyes still kept on Dante. "I can entrust that you'll guarantee our safety? Even by arriving to Ken?"

Dante gave her a two finger salute along with a smile. "You can count on it, babe."

The silver haired warrior let out a hum, thinking. His fingers stroking his chin as he sighed. "Well, I'm not really sure how we can go incognito mode with the many mercs in this place."

Chloe only deadpanned at the devil hunter. "You didn't plan out for this? Are you some sort of moron?"

"Hey, it was more in the moment type of thing than anything else!" Dante defended.

Olga walked over to the far wall of the dungeons, her fingers pushing onto a barely visible brick. Slowly, a hole formed in the wall, serving as their alternative way out of the dungeons. She then gestured for Dante and Chloe to follow her in.

The three made their way through the dark passageway, small torches along the wall served as their guide.

"Huh, didn't know you got secret entrances here." Dante commented.

"I've made secret routes to serve as alternative shortcuts to different rooms around the Fortress." Olga explained as she was at the front leading. "This one in particular leads to the armory."

"A gal who's always prepared." Dante smirked. "Smart and sexy, I see."

Chloe did her best to restrain herself from attacking the man's back as she was behind him, her teeth grinding against eachother.

The three reached the armory, the room filled with sets of metal coverings of different materials and a vast selection of melee weapons to choose from. Dante simply looked around the room while Chloe grabbed a pair of twin daggers along with a crossbow with bolts. Olga took an aged wooden staff to serve as her replacement. The two of them had on protective cloaks once taking them.

Olga looked to the silver haired devil hunter. "You're not taking anything?"

Dante shook his head. "Nah. I'm much more cozy with what I got."

"I see." Olga looked over at his strange double edged broadsword as well as the twin pair of pistols he carried. Such weapons that seem out of place for this world but the time to ponder was very limited.

Chloe then strapped a band full of small knives around her hip, cloaked and backpack strapped to her person. She approached Olga and Dante. "Where else may we go, my queen?"

Olga pointed to the door. "Perhaps opening the door will be the safer option from here on out."

"Don't got any other secret passages, huh?" Dante said, walking toward the door and soon kicking it open. The door swung open from impact, hitting something on the way that resulted in a masculine voice groaning in pain.

Dante quickly exited, seeing one Black Dog down wondering what had happened and another one standing and owlishly looking at the hunter, dumbfounded. "Dante? What were you doing in there? We couldn't even open the da-..."

Whatever sentence he was going to finish ended with Dante slugging the man across the jaw, instantly knocking him out. Before the downed Black Dog was able to gain his wits, Dante was quick in shoving his boot forward on his head, leaving the mercenary dazed when feeling his face impacting the cold floor.

Olga walked out with Chloe, looking at the two unconscious brigands on the ground. "You work fast, stranger." Olga noticed the protruding blood coming from either mouth or nostrils escaping from knocked out mercenaries. "And quite brutal."

"Best not to get too sloppy." Dante simply replied, spotting two other Black Dogs that caught sight of the three.

So much for being sneaky.

* * *

"Vault!"

The leader of the Black Dogs looked up from his throne, seeing Hicks and two others quickly approaching them. He raised a brow at what they want, although he had a sneaking suspicion.

"What is it, Hicks?" Vault asked, seeing the disarray on his fellow Dog's face.

"It's Dante! Some of the guys spotted him with those dark elf bitches trying to escape! They're already runnin' towards the back of the fort!"

Vault felt his right eye twitch, a slow anger bubbling inside of him as he grimaced. He rose from the throne, grabbing hold of his greatsword he set aside. Slow, threatening steps was what he made as he descended down.

"Let's get a fuckin' move on, then."

The voice of his was low, filled with calming wrath.

* * *

"Well great idea, human!" Chloe yelled as the three ran down the halls, her glare focused on the red clad warrior. "Was this part of your courageous plan of us running like cowards!?"

"Better than nothing, don'tcha think?" He asked, his booted feet still catching speed.

Dante, Olga and Chloe rushed down the lower level, making their escape to the exit of the back entrance. They luckily found the large palace doors up ahead, large statues of gargoyles standing on either side of them. The ticket of their way out of the Dark Fortress was nearly in their midst.

Dante halted along with the dark elves, however. Standing guard were five Black Dogs, spotting the escapees and brandished their weapons. The silver haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance at the approaching men. "Well, can't get any worse than this, can it?"

The noise of many mercenaries were heard from behind the three, their attention diverted to the twenty Black Dogs now on the other side. The center of them was an irate Vault, dragging his large weapon on the ground and leaving small sparks.

"Me and my big mouth…" Dante muttered, cursing his rotten luck.

The devil hunter along with the two dark elves were now surrounded from either side, a small troop of Black Dogs guarding the exit and a mob of mad mercenaries glaring at them. Truly, this was quite the predicament.

Dante stood in front of Olga and Chloe, the latter tightly holding onto her twin daggers.

The silver haired warrior cleared his throat, giving the twenty men a cheery smile. "So, gentlemen… Uh, the prisoners said they needed some fresh air outside. Yep, that's it…" He lamely came up with an excuse, already knowing what was to come.

Vault shook his head. "Honestly, I thought better of you, boy." He sighed, his dark eyes narrowed. "And now you're here tryin' to bag away the prizes me and my boys worked so hard for."

Dante kept on his smile as he casually shrugged. "Yeah, well, I made a promise to dear ol' Celestine. Gotta get that fast cash if you get what I mean."

"Celestine Lucross." Vault sneered as he spat on the floor. "That holy bitch is gonna get what she deserves soon."

Dante's smile faded, his face neutral. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ya never really got it, huh kid? Don't you want to rise any higher with what we got here?"

The silver haired hunter quirked an eyebrow, only keeping silent and listening.

"Think 'bout it! We Black Dogs served in this damned country for many years and not once were we given the proper thanks and respect we fuckin' deserve!" Vault continued on, his voice heated and loud.

"And this should be my problem, because…?" Dante curiously asked.

"We're all sellswords, here. Those Princess Knights are in their cozy castles and indulgin' on their riches while we fight in order to fill our empty bellies. It's 'cuz of them we were in this damned war in the first place!"

Dante continued to listen to Vault's monologue, piecing the true character of the head boss.

"With us in the Black Fortress and the many men in Eostia, we can take over the nation!" Vault held out his hand, clenching it into a fist. "A country where men are kings and women serve us whenever and wherever! They'll cook, clean and most importantly, fuck when we want them to!"

The leader then pointed his finger at Olga and Chloe, their expressions utterly repulsed by the man directing to them. "And startin' with them will be the beginning of a Sex Empire." Vault returned his gaze on Dante. "Now, what say you, kid?"

A silence fell in the large hallway, Dante's eyes shaded by his silver bangs. A hand went over his chin as it looked like he thought about it. Soon, he started to chuckle before it transformed into laughter.

Olga's eyes widened at the laughing Dante, despair filling her heart while Chloe hatefully stared at him. "I knew we shouldn't trust that damned human…" The blonde elf muttered under her breath.

Vault grinned deviously as he nodded his head. "Knew that you would make the right choice!" He soon let out his own boisterous laugh, the two's loud guffaws echoed throughout the Fortress.

Was this truly how things will turn out?

Dante started to recover, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah, oh…. Man, that's a good joke. Didn't know you got a hell of a sense of humor, Vault."

Vault stopped his laughing, eyes now resting on Dante. His confused face contorted to agitation as he spoke. "What did you just say…?"

"A Sex Empire, man? Dude, that stuff happens in like really bad exploitation flicks. Can't really say it'll be a good idea."

Olga stared in awe from Dante's doubt on the head mercenary's plan, a sort of appreciation she felt to the silver haired warrior. Chloe was shocked, initially thinking he was going to turn his back on them when caught and dazzled with the offer Vault was giving him.

"You're fuckin' serious?" Vault venomously questioned as he pointed his greatsword at the devil hunter. "Ya really wantin' to get on my bad side now by goin' off with those fuckin' elf bitches!?"

Dante just frowned at the angered Vault, his hands on his hips. "Come on, man. You really think this is gonna solve your problems by dominating a country? What, you don't got any hobbies?"

The devil hunter's face was filled with disgust, glowering at all his former comrades. "Here, I thought you guys were cool, but you gone and made me dislike you all. Great job."

Dante found Vault's idea of dominating a country through pure rape was the most idiotic scheme he ever heard. A vile, cruel scheme that didn't vibe well with devil hunter. Especially, since the most important woman he had ever known would undoubtedly fight against such an inhumane conception of paradise.

Vault was nearly seething with wrath before giving out a slow sigh. His greatsword down as he brought a hand up, snapping his fingers. "Get the elves and kill this fucker."

"Get off me!" Dante turned to see Chloe already apprehended by two Black Dogs, both taking a hold of her wrists. Olga wasn't so lucky as the other three rushed her, grabbing at her limbs whilst the last kept her magical tool away.

"Hey, lay your hands-!"

**_SNIKT!_**

Dante felt something hit his chest, a knife embedded on it as he regarded Hicks pushing the blade deeper into his heart. The green vested man glared at the devil hunter as he began twisting slowly, blood pouring from the wound. "This is what you get, you damn traitor!"

The red clad hunter was rushed by a flurry of swords stabbed into every part of his body. Four other men came to jam their weapons into the legs, arms and other parts of his upper body, essentially impaling him. Blood dripped from the mortal wounds that Dante received, his body still from the swords skewered into him.

Olga and Chloe watched in horror, seeing their savior possibly dead from the fatal blows he took.

Vault scoffed at the sight, turning around to return to his throne. Such a waste of a good sword arm. At least he had others to help him on his conquest.

**"AUGH!"**

Vault's eyes caught sight of a thrown Hicks in front of him, the thief was over his head and landed pathetically on the returning ground. His eyes were wide in confusion, quickly turning to see what just happened.

The five men quickly pulled away from the body of Dante, who was still standing with the swords embedded in his form. There was an irritated expression on the devil hunter, no sort of pain present on his face despite the blades within his body. He rolled his shoulders, popping his neck from side to side before starting to pull out each lethal tool one by one.

The sound of swords ripping away from flesh was heard, each one descending with a clang.

Olga watched with surprise, seeing the devil hunter was well on his feet, acting as if he was never fatally injured. What really shocked her was that the cuts on Dante's body were completely gone, save for the slight tears on his pants and coat.

What was this stranger she had met today?

Chloe kept still alongside her stupefied captors, her amber eyes staring in shock and awe at Dante removing the knife from his chest. Impossible, it went straight for a vital organ! How was he still standing and fully healed!?

Every Black Dog looked unnerved by what they've just witnessed. The former recruit looking at the rips into his clothing, giving out an irritated sigh as if he wasn't just murdered on the spot. The four around Dante started to step back, one stumbling and tripping, falling onto his rear. One thing was common for them was their sheer terrified expression.

Dante spun the bottom of the knife he pulled out, watching with a hum. "Really, you guys are breaking my heart here." He began, the laidback tone of his was nonexistent at this point. "We all shared laughs, drinks, fights… But I think what I'm gonna do now is probably cripple you for life." The devil hunter took hold of the knife as he shot a dirty look towards an upset Vault.

"You…" Vault slowly muttered, gritting his teeth in frustration. "What kinda freak of nature are you!? Why aren't ya just a bleeding corpse on the floor!?"

Dante gave him a cocky smirk. "A one of a kind freak." Without looking, he then threw the knife from the back, straight towards one of the Black Dogs holding Chloe.

The knife hit its precise mark on the mercenary's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain as he flinched hard, falling on his back from the blade digging into him. Chloe, finding her chance, quickly getting out her smaller blades before stabbing into the throat of her second captor, his pathetic gurgles silenced by the knife cutting deeper.

Olga herself decided not to be helpless, her voice quiet and muttering a strange dialect. Two of the men holding her scream, their hands quickly releasing the elf while looking at the harsh burns on their palms and now spreading across their bodies. The one holding her staff was utterly shocked and his life ended with Chloe coming from behind to slit his throat with her dagger. Olga was quick to retrieve her wooden staff from the fallen mercenary.

Dante, meanwhile, was getting his own type of fun by brawling with the incoming Dogs. He was currently dealing with the ones nearby him, someone swinging an arm at him to which he promptly blocked with a single hand. He gave the poor bastard a grin as he gripped onto the mercenary's forearm and delivering a solid headbutt, solidly knocking him out.

Dante suddenly grabbed another by the collar of his shirt, his body spinning around along with the poor man. He was using the mercenary to swing around, having him hit into nearing opponents, aiming to use the Black Dog's feet for multiple headshots. The swinging man was getting dizzy and his use reached the climax as Dante threw him at a group of three charging Black Dogs, all of them falling over in a daze.

Most of the Black Dogs ran away from the abnormal strength the devil hunter carried, the minority having to be either decked by an incoming hook to the jaw, a straight uppercut that sent them flying or a devastating roundhouse kick to their ribs, intent on breaking bone.

Vault gritted his teeth in aggravation, seeing his men fall one by one by this white haired bastard in red was second hand embarrassment. Letting out a roar of fury, the large man came barreling into the fray, his greatsword already at a lunging stab at Dante.

Anticipating this, Dante unsheathed **Rebellion**, using the blade to shield himself from the incoming thrust of the long blade. The devil hunter gave a grin at the maddened Vault who attempted to break through his impenetrable defense. He took the chance to taunt him, giving a small yawn. "Man… I'm already bored."

Vault snarled, pulling his sword away and immediately swung with all his might, heavy yet swift swings in an attempt to overpower Dante who casually used one hand on his weapon to deflect the incoming attacks. "I'll kill you! I'll make you dead!"

Olga and Chloe meanwhile pushed through the palace doors with what strength they could muster, able to get a decently sized crack to their freedom. Chloe ushered the Dark Elf Queen to go through first, her eyes looking back at Dante occupying Vault. She felt reluctant to call out to him, seeing he could even wipe out the whole mercenary army with ease with… whatever sort of strange durability he had.

Yet, inside she knew it was wrong to leave the man who already help them get this far.

"Hey, human! It's time to get out!" She yelled out, quickly sliding through the opening.

Dante glanced back at the retreating blonde elf and spotted the incoming cavalry of Black Dogs running from the end of the halls. He halted Vault's incoming swing with **Rebellion**, the Black Dog leader struggling from the unmoving blade. "Consider this your lucky day. I'm just gonna leave you with some aching ribs."

Without hesitation, Dante swiveled the opposing greatsword with his blade, maneuvering it to have Vault's chest open for him to promptly send a devastating kick. Vault felt the wind knocked out of him, his heavy body sliding several feet back and bumping into some rushing mercs.

Thinking fast, Dante looked over to a barely waking Black Dog lying nearby, the sellsword's body began to rise with his arms. Dante approached him, immediately jumping onto the man's back and used the sole of his boot to smash his head back to the floor. "Ready for a ride?" Quickly, Dante used his foot to turn himself around along with the unconscious body before pushing them away from the incoming wave. The devil hunter essentially used the unconscious Dog as a board, **Ebony and Ivory** out to replace Rebellion to shoot at the ground to impede the other Black Dogs' aid.

Now only a feet away, Dante jumped off from his knocked out ride and switched his guns back to his sharp tool. With a few swift cuts of **Rebellion**, Dante sliced through the stands of the gigantic gargoyles, they soon fell to the palace floor with a massive thud, separating the devil hunter from the enemies for the time being.

He peeked his head out, giving the angered mob a cheery smile. "Well, it's been fun but I gotta run! Been a bash!" He promptly duck his head down once an arrow was launched at him.

Vault was seething with great rage, smashing his greatsword down as he witnessed Dante making his escape, his men trying to either climb or push away the massive fallen statues blocking the back entrance but to no avail.

Truly, this was the greatest failure.

* * *

Dante saddled himself onto a nearby horse, already seeing the pair of dark elves on their own stallion, riding off just a few feet away. Whipping the reins on his respective steed, the equine galloped at full speed and managed to catch up with Olga and Chloe's horse in a short amount of seconds.

Off they went in the night, the Dark Fortress appearing smaller and smaller as the trio distanced themselves away from the fort.

Olga looked back at her former home, her stoic nature present yet internally, devastated from the turn of events. She switched over to gazing ahead, her arms holding onto Chloe as she was main rider.

A hefty amount of time passed before they stopped by a forest, a good miles away from the invaded castle. The group tied their horses to a large tree, allowing their steeds the well deserved rest.

Dante was beginning to start a campfire, the gathered sticks were on the ground whilst he used rocks to attempt on making sparks. Chloe was currently looking over in her backpack, luckily finding waterskins and two blankets, one of them wrapped Olga's body to keep her warm.

Dante sighed, annoyed that he wasn't making progress. He threw away the stones before getting out a pistol, pointing it at the pile of wood. Red energy glowed around his hand, transferred to the gun and charging. He pulled the trigger, the fiery bullet was sent and caused the wood to be set ablaze. Smiling at his handiwork, Dante blew away the smoke from the gun's muzzle, sheathing it back to the holster.

Olga, bearing witness, casted curious hazel eyes on the silver haired man. "You… You're not human, are you?"

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." Dante responded, placing his arms behind his head as he sat back against a tree trunk to relax.

Chloe was the next to look over to him as she set aside the backpack. "We… We saw you get impaled by many swords, even a knife was stabbed into your chest." The blonde elf said, still bewildered from the recent memory.

Dante only shrugged. "Just a fast healer. Can't get beat up too many times since I gotta always look my best." His eyes stared down at the rips on his bottoms, sighing. "Have to get these sewn up, once we get back."

"Your name, Dante was it? Did… Vault mean everything he said? Intent on conquering Eostia by starting with Chloe and myself turned to slaves?" Olga questioned.

"Sounds like it to me." Dante said as he sighed. "And what a bummer to hear, too."

Chloe glared at the man, her amber eyes furious. "You are at fault, here. You brought those disgusting Dogs to the fort and exhausted Lady Olga of her power."

"I got hired to end a war." Dante retorted, leveling a blank stare at the blonde elf. "I say the job's been done but now another one is coming. For tomorrow, we're gonna head back to Ken and you'll be under the high elf chick's care."

"Still…" Olga quietly said. "I probably will be shown no mercy when we head to the south."

"Well, don't worry about that." Dante assured, Olga perking her head to him. "I promised you gals that you'll be safe and that's something I'm willing to keep."

The Dark Elf Queen was amazed by the devil hunter's generosity, a small smile gracing her lips. "You're quite the admirable man, aren't you?"

"Don't get too used to it." Dante waved a dismissive hand. "I'm just multitasking is all."

Chloe leveled a scowl at the silver haired hunter while Olga softly giggled. Thank goodness for the fire to keep them warm for the night.

Dante gave out a yawn. "Guess it's time to sleep. I'll keep watch."

* * *

Kin gave a sigh, knowing full well that convincing the red clad warrior was a total bust. He could still hear Vault's angry tirade about the devil hunter as he was returning to his throne.

Whatever, let him vent out his frustrations. The bespectacled mage was busy with other important business.

Kin was inside the small library, his eyes looking over to the rows of books stacked into racks, many ranging their themes to simple magic to occult orientated spells. He was amazed by the Dark Queen's vast collection she kept within such a single room.

Nothing of interest came to his sight, until he saw a pure black book wedged between the other tomes, standing out sorely as it looked cleansed compared to the wear and reared literature.

Kin pulled the book out, his eyes filled with curiosity as he saw no words serving as a title on the front.

'What is this?' He thought, opening the book up and seeing the many pages blank, furthering his confusion.

While flipping through to search of any text, Kin flinched feeling the edge of paper cut against his thumb. A drop of coppery liquid fell onto the page, staining the pristine white surface. Damn papercuts.

Kin's eyes widened when the blood of his broken off into bits, forming words in the center. "What in blazes…?"

A full sentence appeared before the prodigal spellcaster.

**_You wish to grow stronger? Expand your abilities like never before, human?_**

Kin scrunched his brow at this, wondering what type of book did he get his hands on. Seeing how it was directly speaking to him, he cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Kin. Who am I communicating with?" A straightforward question for this bizarre situation.

The sentence changed within the blink of an eye, Kin contently reading the response.

**_Call me a friend. But if we were to get to know one another, refer to me as Mundus._**

* * *

Chloe's thrown knife lodged into the last goblin's threat, rendering it dead.

The pack of attacking goblins dwindled down, the amount was at least ten yet they were no more of deceased greenskins by the time Dante and Chloe dealt with them.

Dante sheathed **Rebellion** onto his back, looking at his blood stained pants and boots from the fight. He couldn't help but frown at his clothes were starting to get grisly dirtied. "Yep, I'm definitely needing to refine this."

It has been a good five days of the journey towards Ken. Wasn't much easy traversing through the badlands and dark forest, an ambush of monsters at every corner of the unforgiving heinous weather brought onto the unlikely trio. Still, they trudged on despite the odds in the favor, Olga catching a slight fever during the travel.

The dark elf sorceress was wrapped in her blanket, shivering whilst coughing from her sickness. She was with the horses, seated onto a large rock as she awaited the return of her vassal and the devil hunter. Chloe, seeing her liege suffering immediately went over and took out the medicinal water she was able to make from the herbs she gathered during the journey.

Sitting next to Olga, Chloe helped her with drinking from the waterskin, carefully tilting it. "Drink slowly, lady Olga."

Olga drank, taking in as much as she can before the waterskin was empty. She let out a sigh. "To think that I would succumb to a sickness at an undesirable time."

Dante searched over the goblins, taking in anything of value on their corpses. They strangely wore leather armor along with rusted steeled weapons, Dante narrowing his eyes at this as he took a small pouch of gold off one of them. "These guys aren't the average little buggers."

Olga looked over the approaching Dante, her brow scrunched. "These goblins were mere foot soldiers under my command. There's no way of controlling their rash behavior without magic… unless…"

"A guy named Kin was with the Black Dogs." Dante reasoned as he scratched the back of his head. "Pretty good with magic, especially when getting through the castle's barrier."

Olga sighed, attempting to stand up only for vertigo to set in. Chloe was quick to hold her, not wanting her queen to stumble.

Dante was first to saddle up up onto a horse. "We're burning daylight here, ladies. Let's go."

* * *

Another three days passed for the trio, having to make multiple stops for Olga's sickness along with their horses killed during the multiple attacks of beasts. They settled on going on foot for the majority of the eight day. They were lucky enough to encounter a traveling merchant on carriage, coincidentally the seller was heading to Ken to expand his business at the Capitol. Dante was quick to stop him, even offering the little coinage he had to catch a ride along with his companions to which the merchant gladly took. Now the group was on a ride in a caravan to the city, their destination nearing.

Dante sat across from Olga and Chloe, both were cloaked to hide away their identities. Olga was still coughing yet with the medicine given to her, the sickness only went away by a margin. Chloe rubbed her back in order to keep away whatever was going to shoot from the queen's insides.

"There had been reports of villages being ravaged by bands of orcs as of lately, stranger." Dante heard the merchant say, the seller was coachman for their ride. "Maplewood Village west from here is deemed no more from the attack. I'm surprised you folks didn't get into those horrible messes."

"We managed what we can." Dante replied as he sat back to finally relax some. He closed his eyes, trying to take a nap to recuperate.

"Already, Vault has made his move." Chloe quietly said, her face showing indignation. "Bastard is already nearing Ken even."

Dante opened one eye, the blue iris looking to Olga. He was hushed in his voice, not wanting to alarm their driver, even leaning in close. "How's it you got a massive army of the ugliest on your side, Queenie? You must've been really strong to get those dudes in your control."

Olga's expression was resigned, a small sigh came from her. "It was due to them already set amok on this world, their numbers vast and I thought of using them for my selfish goals. The orcs, however, are somewhat resistant to my magic so I gave them free reign of ravaging any humans they come in contact with." Olga gazed at Dante with a bitter look. "It was the humans or my people."

Dante hummed as he clasped his hands together, listening. "Well, looked like that worked out, huh?"

"Do you ever learn to shut up, you annoying lout?" Chloe was quick to spite the silver haired man who shrugged.

"I'm just saying there wouldn't be a mess if Olga just played nice." Olga stared down, feeling some shame wash over from Dante's words.

"Buuuuut, I think you'll be able to help out for this fine crap we're now stepping onto." Dante offhandedly said as he went back to rest on his side.

Olga's stoic eyes looked over at the relaxed devil hunter, wondering the meaning behind his words.

The three left the merchant once reaching into Ken, Dante giving his thanks and the merchant wishing them a good day. Making their way through the streets, they noticed many armored soldiers marching off in troops and out of the city. Perhaps they were sent off to guard or rescue other villages that may be in peril.

They finally made it to the Fortress of Ken after many days.

Olga looked over the fortress. "Quite the Goddess Reborn over the hundreds of years." She commented as the trio walked towards the entrance.

Two guards stood by the entrance, spears raised towards the strangers. "You there! Halt!" One of them called. "What business do you have on entering restricted grounds?"

"Well, dear Celestine told me to come back from a job and I brought back what I needed to get." Dante casually responded, never stopping his walk towards the entrance.

"Stop! Go no-..." The guard was helpless when Dante pulled out **Ebony and Ivory**, pointing the dual firearms at them. The two guards were gaping in shock as they were now threatened.

"Listen, I had a rough time getting here. The guys I thought cool turned out to be total asses, my clothes are ripped and dirty, the gal with me has a slight cold and I'm very much craving for some damn pizza around here." Dante's eyes narrowed at the two guards, his fingers on both gun triggers. "You gonna play nice and let me in or are we switching to hard mode?"

Both the guards gulped in fear before resigning their spears, they silently moved out of the way for the gun wielding devil hunter. Dante placed his pistols onto their holsters before giving the two a cheery smile, going pass them along with Olga and Chloe following behind.

Olga raised a brow before emitting a chuckle. "You have quite the way with words, Sir Dante."

Dante rolled his eyes. "You're making me blush here. And enough with the 'Sir' stuff. My name is just good enough for me."

* * *

Celestine looked over to the doors, hearing quite the commotion outside of the council hall. Everyone present looked to the multiple muffled voices arguing back and forth. Notably, Alicia and Prim couldn't believe the familiar voice heard, the latter of the two beaming brightly.

"You! Stop what you're doing, goddamn it! You cannot simply barge in here without proof of admission!

"Goddess's sake, why can't you men pull him back!?"

"Easy, fellas. Don't wanna make me already pissed as I am after a long ass day."

An armored guard went flying onto the twin doors, swinging the open as he slid on the white floor. The indentation of knuckles were present on his silver plated helmet, his voice giving out a pained groan.

The familiar Dante walked into the council hall, four guards locking on their grips on his limbs whilst two held on to the ends of his red coat. Olga and Chloe followed behind, their eyes simply watching the royal security futiley stopping the silver haired man.

At Dante's last step, he heard a tear from behind him, the two holding on to his coat fell back as they unintentionally ripped the leather fabric. Gritting his teeth in anger, Dante immediately shrugged off the guards holding him, pushing all back before incurring his wrath onto the ones holding his red remnants. No one messes with his stylish attire!

"Erm..." Celestine spoke, breaking in before a fight could happen. "Guards, it is alright for this man to make his presence here. You may return to your respective posts."

All the guards heeded the command, slowly retreating away from the powerhouse of the crimson warrior, two others helping their slugged comrade up to lead him out of the council hall. Dante scoffed at the leaving security and turned his focus to Celestine.

Celesfine gestured her hand to the devil hunter. "My Shields, this is Sir Dante. A man I hired to bring back the Dark Queen here. As he is now with us, his mission is deemed successful."

Dante took a deep breath to school himself. He gave the many women present his attention, raising his arms out as if he brought gifts. "Hello, all you lovely gals! I come from a perilous journey to return back with whom I was tasked to bring!" He then gestured his hands to Olga and Chloe, jazzing his hands up for dramatic flare along with his tone. "Olga Discordia and her faithful servant, Chloe from the treacherous Black Dogs' clutches!"

"Idiot…" Chloe muttered, letting out an annoyed sigh.

Alicia let out a sigh of her own from the antics of the silver haired warrior. "Still, his usual self…" She said quietly, while Prim was nonetheless delighted to see Dante again.

Celestine exchanged a look to Olga, the two elves staring at eachother with neutral emotion. Some time passed before Celestine cleared her throat, regailing her attention to Dante. "We have much to discuss. And… did you say you rescued the Dark Queen and her servant from the Black Dogs…?"

Dante stood by the front of the conference table, making a headcount and observation of the old and new faces.

There was of course, Alicia and Prim sitting by eachother as they were always close then Celestine alongside the steadfast Claudia.

The first woman he looked over was a red haired woman who looked to be a mercenary. She wore the colors of red and navy for her top and bottom respectively, a white furred cowl along her collar. A headband she wore over her unkempt crimson hair and a choker around her neck.

This was Maia, Queen of the Mercenaries and her amber eyes contained some distress upon hearing the Black Dogs' name.

Another woman cast a curious gaze at the devil hunter. She had short black hair, her face soft yet hazel eyes that were aloof. She had on the traditional shrine maiden attire, garbed in silken pink robes and a royal headpiece to signify her status.

Kaede was the head priestess of the Far East.

Dante couldn't help but owlishly ogled at the next woman… or small statured girl in his case. She was child like, wearing a two piece armor made from animal hide with a green cape cloaking over her. A matching emerald hat that sat upon her curly ginger hair, her bright amethyst eyes glazed over the large sword mounted on Dante's back.

The last of the Shields was Luu-Luu, leader of the halflings and genius weapons smith.

"Fellow Shields." Celestine said, her face serious as she gestured to the silver haired man. "This is Sir Dante, a warrior I personally hired to retrieve Olga Discordia and brought to me. His mission is deemed successful, yet he has something to share, correct?"

Dante, seeing the undivided attention focused on him, placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. "Well, dear Celestine here wanted me to accompany the Black Dogs and travel up north to crash into Olga's home. Fighting happened, we won and well… Yeah, I got her here."

Dante scrunched his brow as the relaxed tone of his became serious. "Vault wanted to chill out in the Black Fortress, him and his buds off celebrating while disregarding that we had an important job to do. I took Olga and Chloe, making a prison break and Vault stopped us…"

"Dante, why were you trying to escape the palace?" Alicia asked, curious on why Dante would take such a drastic measure.

Dante sighed as he didn't want to answer that question, but felt no choice. "... Vault decided he and his guys will take over the Dark Fortress and go conquer Eostia. He wants to make it into his own glorified 'Sex Empire'. Ain't that a kick in the balls."

The Princess Knights looked unnerved by the report the devil hunter was giving. Maia slammed her fist onto the table, standing up from her seat.

"This can't be real…" She muttered, her face contorted to pure frustration. "There's no way Vault can turn his back onto everything. He fought for this country many times and the fact… he…" Maia could barely form a sentence as she bit into her lip.

"Yeah, well…" Dante began, scratching at his cheek. "The big man said it himself. He even wanted to start off with Olga and Chloe."

"I don't give a damn about them." Maia vehemently said as she glared at the red clad demon slayer. "You're talking about a war hero, bastard."

"Well, what war hero wants to literally bed the whole country?" Dante snidely remarked.

"Dante speaks of truth." Olga said, her voice cool despite the glares from the Shields. "That vile man wished to use me and my vassal as their entertainment. Thanks to the man in front of you, today, we escaped such a twisted fate."

Kaguya was next to speak up. "Surely with Sir Dante with us and Vault is in the north, his claims do hold credence, does it not?"

"May you tell us the reasoning for Vault's betrayal?" Claudia inquired from her seat.

"He blames you all for what happened here. The war, the bloodshed…" Dante's answer was to the point as he gave a sigh. "Guy needs to find a new job if it's starting to stress him out. Hell, he even tried to kill me!"

Luu-Luu'a childish voice chimed in. "How did you manage to escape when you had the Black Dogs following your tail?"

"Well, first he had his guys make me into a pincushion by stabbing me with a bunch of pesky blades, I beat their asses and blocked off the exit of the castle before me and the gals made getaway." Dante stated, unaware of the puzzled stares from the Princess Knights.

A silence fell in the room, much longer than Dante anticipated. "Uh… what?"

"Sir Dante…" Celestine said. "Did… Did you say you were heavily injured in battle with the Black Dogs?"

Dante pointed out the tears and cuts on his dirtied clothing. "They messed up my style, even."

"You're not just sizing yourself up, are you?" Alicia deadpanned, knowing the man to be a master of combat but surviving from the brink of death? Unbelievable.

Before Dante could answer he then felt something hit the back of his head. Everyone in the room stood from their seats, startled at what just occurred.

A knife struck the back of Dante's skull, blood already spurting from the wound as the devil hunter took an involuntary step forward.

Olga blinked at this before turning her eyes to Chloe, the perpetrator's arm outstretched as she was the one to throw the blade. "Chloe!" She firmly scolded.

"Dante!" Prim screamed, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Claudia gritted her teeth. "Is this your doing, Dark Elf Queen!?"

Before anything escalated, a groan was heard from Dante. He stood up, perfectly fine as many shocked eyes rested on him. "What… the hell was that for!?" He grunted out, pulling the blade off his head with ease. He turned his heated glare at Chloe who stared back at him apathetically. "I saved you and this is your thanks by stabbing me in the head!?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, a smirk gracing her lips as she took her knife back. "They needed proof so I gave it to them."

The Seven Shields saw there was no indication of the wound on the silver haired man's head when his back was turned. His healing already rapidly closed it after he pulled out the blade.

"Fucking hell…" Maia muttered.

"Is he some sort of immortal..?" Claudia quietly said, sweat trailing down her face.

Celestine spoke up after swallowing a lump in her throat. "Sir Dante… What exactly are you?"

Dante turned his focus back onto the flabbergasted women. "Just your average devil hunter is all."

"Dante…" Alicia and Prim were the ones most shocked, the silver haired man that rescued them not too long ago had survived from a fatal wound in front of them.

An uneasy silence passed, the Shields trying to recover what unbelievably displayed in front of them. Celestine cleared her throat, turning her head to her fellow Shields. "Putting aside…. What we just witnessed, it is clear that Vault has shown his true nature." Her face serious and straight to the point. "We must muster what we can for this incoming new war upon us."

"Shall I send the knights over to the Dark Fortress, your Holiness?" Claudia inquired, seeing the danger within the near future.

"I'm up for a fight!" Luu-Luu cheerfully said with a grin. "My halfling troops are ready at any time!"

"Don't think so, ladies." Dante interrupted whatever action they might take, waving a dismissal hand. "If you were to get up there, you're not gonna survive. Olga barely managed to get by when we were in the Badlands 'cuz she got sick."

Dante placed a finger up, continuing on. "Plus with using the sources from the castle and with monsters at his side, there's no way you're gonna win. He is a seasoned badass, after all."

There was another thing he remembered from his confrontation with the Black Dogs' leader. "He's got an army, plus he said he has friends outside of the mercenaries… meaning…"

Alicia sighed as she settled in an idea. "There are traitors within our midst, then."

"Sir Dante is right." Celestine said. "Another assault on the Fortress is an unlikely decision. We must prepare for the days ahead. Which brings us to the next decision…"

Everyone's attention was on a poised Olga, silent and stoic besides the devil hunter and her vassal. Celestine had a frown on her face, not wishing to go along the following words uttered.

"What must be done with Olga Discordia."

The ideas for Olga's punishment were quite the gruesome executions. Claudia suggested to imprison the Dark Queen for her crimes and ending her life with the guillotine in front of a vast crowd. Kaguya wished to use Olga's decomposed body and sap whatever magic she possessed to further strengthen the spells that would protect the lands. Luu-Luu wanted to make a live show of Olga being eaten and mauled by the most carnivorous of animals, all the more disturbing with the cheerful tone she had.

Maia said nothing, her mind still distracted about her former band of mercenaries. Alicia and Prim stood quiet, both watching as Dante casually had **Rebellion** in his hands.

"Or how about this?" Dante then suggested while spinning his sword nonchalantly, the end of the double edged weapon spun against the white tiled floor. "We have her gain forgiveness by helping us out."

This caused an uproar within the conference room, the five of the Princess Knights leveling a glare at the red clad warrior. Olga and Celestine looked to Dante with surprise yet a smile was evident on their faces. Chloe was shocked by the decision made from the devil hunter.

"I did give 'em the promise that they'd be safe. Sorry all."

"You…" Alicia's form trembled before she shouted. "You're seriously defending this witch for all that she's done!? The lives she'd taken and ruined!? It's because of her that we were in this war to begin with!"

"Alicia…" Prim quietly said as she attempted to console her enraged cousin.

"Surely, Sir Dante. You know of the heinous crimes she committed against humanity?" Kaguya calmly inquired.

"With the impending war that's gonna happen, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Dante answered. "Vault already has control of the Fortress and the Badlands so with Olga knowing the dangerous stuff happening on those places, we have to get any info." He then gestured to the dark elves behind him. "And they can pay for their crimes by giving us what we need to win this."

The reasoning the devil hunter had calmed the atmosphere a bit, save for the fuming Alicia. They knew it only made sense to have Olga still alive since she had such knowledge viable to them.

Alicia gritted her teeth as she vehemently spoke. "You're siding with a complete monster… Don't you realize that?"

Dante spared a glance at Alicia. "Well, I'm related to one and we had our differences after a long time."

Alicia blinked at this, wondering the meaning behind his words.

Celestine cleared her throat once again after the tension died down. "I stand by this decision." Her emerald hues focused to the Dark Queen. "What say you, Olga?"

Olga regarded to Celestine and to everyone else. After a while, she made her act. "What choice do I have in the matter? It's either death awaiting me or fight against the ones invading my home." A devious smirk was shown. "I will do all that I can to place those filth in their place."

Celestine nodded and turned her attention to her fellow Shields. "Everyone else?"

Claudia placed a hand over her chest. "I stand by with whatever is right with you, milady."

"Your support holds much to my land." Kaguya said with a nod.

"The enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine!" Luu-Luu gladly agreed.

After a bit of hesitation, Maia spoke. "I don't like this… but, I'm willing to fight."

Alicia looked conflicted with what transpired before giving a silent nod.

Celestine smiled at the decision being final. "Then, one more thing must be settled." She turned to the silver haired warrior near her. "Sir Dante, with your mission successful and your dedication to help us in our dire time of need, I feel I must reward you. May you kneel?"

Quirking a brow at this, but obeyed as he went down to one knee after sheathing **Rebellion**.

"Dear Dante." Celestine began. "My country faces a man who wish to enslave my people. May you, once again, aid us in this impending war nearing the future and within your power, bring peace to Eostia?"

"Kinda the big job you're placing onto me." Jokes aside, Dante nodded. "I'll do the very best."

"Then, by the power vested in me as ruler of this country, I, Celestine Lucross grant you the title of Knight, Sir Dante. You may rise."

Dante stood at his full height, amazed that he had gained a new title for himself now. He couldn't help but flash a toothy grin along with a soft chuckle.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

The village of Rosethorn was in flames and disarray, houses and stores ransacked by the opposing forces of the Black Dogs alongside the armored orcs. Men met their fate by death whilst women and children were loaded onto cages. Some women met their unlikely fate of being violated by the depraved enemies who mocked their misery.

All seem lost for this village following suit from their doomed predecessors.

A sudden scream rang out, the Black Dogs and troop of orcs that were loading their captives into cages looked to the commotion.

One of the mercenaries fell back on the dirt, a large gash made on his body that bled a puddle of copper. He was already deceased the moment he collapsed, his eyes cease of any life.

Stooping over him was a strange man, garbed in a dark cloak covering his person. His shadowed face hidden from the hood, gazed at the enemies up ahead. Underneath his cloak was a traditional katana, gripped in his hand.

The leader of the troops gritted his teeth, leveling a glare at the man killing his own. The then signaled the orcs to do away with the man, along with a few of his mercenaries for support.

The orcs and men let out a howl for battle, closing the distance between them and the cloaked stranger.

The man scoffed, his disgusted blue eyes settled on the incoming offensive forces.

He uttered a single word for them to hear, his cloak flying up off of him as he unsheathed his blade.

**"Scum."**

**The war is now upon Eostia and on the sidelines a familiar face has shown aiding them.**

**There had been many questions whether Devil Arms will make their appearance in the story to which I am going to say they are, however I will not give our two protagonists the easy route of just getting them out of the blue. Careful planning must be made and I intend to carry that out as best I can.**

**This was a hefty chapter to finish up but it was worth it. Hope you guys enjoyed this too.**

**Edit: I have made some readjustments to the story since someone pointed out that this was too similar to The Night Unfurls. I vastly apologize for this and aim to be better and original. Thank you to all who follow and favorited this story.**


	5. Mission 4

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. Devil May Cry and Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

**Enjoy.**

The troop leader felt himself cornered, his eyes filled with terror and face drenched in sweat. He was stuck in a dead end thanks to the destruction made from his fellow Black Dogs and orcs that made several enemies heaps of rubble.

Damn this terrible luck!

The cloaked figure was approaching, his booted steps audible and slow, like a predator to prey. The black tattered cloak flowed and swayed, the face underneath the hood was unremorseful to his last kill. It was already bad enough of the literal aura of murderous intent was flowing out of him.

The literal embodiment of a reaper. That was what the troop leader saw.

In haste, he tried to climb up the rubble, only to slip and fall each time. When his hand reached out for one final attempt, the wrist was suddenly grabbed by a fingerless gloved hand. An audible crack was heard and the man screamed out, his bones broken as he fell to his knees. Pathetic whimpers escaped from the Black Dog troop leader, his teary eyes gazed up at the garbed being.

"P-Please, have me-mercy!" The bastard cried out, holding up his unharmed hand.

"Mercy…?" The stranger looked as though he placed general thought into the idea, yet was merely acting to spite the injured leader. "Hmmm… Sorry, but I don't think that word concerns my mind as of this moment."

"Y-You already killed my team!" The man reasoned, his attempts of saving his own hide was failing with each word he uttered. "I-I'm just a single g-guy and you already broke my hand! What more could-could I even do!?"

"The fact that you might report back to your friends once you get out of here." The man retorted, letting out a bitter chuckle. "You honestly think I'm that stupid enough to let you go after what you did?"

He leveled a glare at the fallen leader, instilling fear. "Tell me… Did you show 'mercy' to the men you killed or 'mercy' to the women you raped throughout this little ransacking you did? Don't expect me to give in to such pleas when you've shown none, hypocrite."

With that cold voice and the burning glare of his eyes, the leader met his end by a sudden cut made into his jugular. Blood filled his mouth as he gurgled pathetically whilst the crimson fluid escaped from the open gash. For a moment, he caught the cloaked stranger sheathing his blade despite never witnessing him pull it out in the first place.

The leader was dead along with his many comrades that laid dismembered or cut throughout the village square.

The cloaked man made his way to the cages, going up to each one and easily pulling out the lock and chain from the steel barred doors. The many women and children escaped from their imprisonment, profusely thanking the stranger. The man ignored such gratitude as he pointed to a single girl on the ground, her clothes torn and eyes filled with tears at the travesty done to her.

"Find others and help them." He blankly stated before he heard the sounds of nearby horses galloping.

He caught sight of a brigade of knights heading into the village, perhaps to aid in what they can despite them obviously arriving too late.

The stranger clicked his tongue in annoyance. Why must he be the one doing all the work when these fools took their petty time to get here? No wonder those vile Dogs hated them in the first place.

"You there! Stranger!" The knight the cloaked man assumed to be the leading man of the group.

He had no time for this. Unsheathing his katana, he immediately cut open the air in front of him before a portal appeared. The horses stopped once the knight saw such a feat along with the villagers backing away from the man that literally tore through reality. Anyone that dare stop the man was too late as the garbed being stepped into the portal, his body disappearing along with it.

Another day.

Another bloodshed.

* * *

_Two weeks before…_

The sounds of a rushing river, the chirping of birds, the air of wind flowing to a calm breeze.

Those were the sounds that Vergil heard as he slowly opened his eyes, awakening. Lush grass was beneath the back of the black suited man, his body slowly sitting up. His vision cleared as he settled from the bright atmosphere around him, his blue eyes scanning the area he inhabited.

"Interesting…" He said to himself as he slowly stood at his full height. He noticed his weapon of choice, Yamato, lying beside his feet, prompting him to pick it up. His eyes looked to the sheathed katana blade, eyes narrowed.

'_The __**Yamato**__ sent me off to here, huh?'_ The son of Sparda thought, his eyes returning to search the area of any odd occurrence.

The one thing he noticed was that a certain man was not with him, his lips turning to a frown as he sighed.

'_And had to separate me from my insufferable little brother too… Fantastic.'_

Rolling his shoulders, he began to walk to the nearby river, thinking of parching his thirst. Strangely, the clothes he had felt slightly bigger than before, his curiosity sated when he looked at his reflection. Vergil let out a hum once he saw his face within the water.

A younger version of himself, staring back with his neutral expression. The hair of his was no longer slicked back but fell over to his face. Another sigh escaped from him as he ran his hair over and placed it back, the refined yet spiky style returning to former glory.

After drinking from the clear waters, he looked to his blade, his eyes holding some curiosity. Unsheathing from the scabbard, he inspected **Yamato**, making sure no sort of dulling presented on its sharp edge. Thankfully, it was in its pristine craftsmanship, the sun gleaming on the shining weapon.

Testing another topic, he cut the air in front of him with a single vertical swipe. Not a moment too soon for a portal to open itself up for the young silver haired swordsman. He stepped inside the dark pathway, the portal closing behind him once he entered.

Another portal opened, Vergil stepping out to look to see if there was a change in his surroundings. The open tear faded as his blue eyes gazed back to the familiar river. He was now on the other side of it, particularly several feet away from he was originally placed.

'_Seems like I still hold the capabilities with the __**Yamato**__.'_ Vergil thought, sheathing the katana back to its scabbard. '_Yet, I feel vastly diminished of what I once held. Could it be because I'm back to what I once was before Temen-ni-gru?'_

That could explain why he looked much younger than he was before. An irritated sigh escaped from the man, his feet moving to wander in the new environment.

This new place seem much more serene than he was used to. It was unlike being within the city filled to the brim of demonic horrors or his many battles with his younger brother. It was nearly nostalgic, the peace he once had when he was just a child with his family… before it all changed.

Such is the way of the past that shaped him. A cold half breed that desired for power and in the price had his honor diminished from being under the control of that damned Mundus. Then his further undoing when he split himself apart to his demonic self, Urizen and the frail yet formidable human, V.

He was no longer the power hungry warrior he once was, thanks to the efforts of his son, Nero. He couldn't believe that he had a child to begin with, one that even amounted to equal ability as himself. His time with Dante within the Underworld molded a shift to his personality.

And now… It was a whole new world that he found himself in. He had only hoped his sibling would be around… wherever he was.

Time had passed with his constant wandering, his eyes observing his surroundings with careful perception. Woodland creatures scattered about nearby whilst the gentle breeze brushed against him. The typical nature filled forest.

Vergil was deciding to search for a nearby town to rest when he heard voices within his vicinity.

His steps quickened, quickly going over any bushes to conceal his presence. Further searching and he found a clearing close by, his gaze settled on what unfolded in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk at the targets.

A group of heavy settled orcs along with goblins were settling themselves out, perhaps placing down a camp for their daily ravaging. There were many of them, each fulfilling a job of putting down the goods for the afternoon or maybe eating away the small animals they've captured. A sight befitting of unpresented savages.

Holding his sword close by, Vergil disappeared in a flash of blue, his body appearing right in front of an unsuspecting goblin. Sword unsheathed, Vergil thrusted his blade right into the goblin's skull, the little greenskin's screams contorting into a pathetic dying gasp.

The dying yell of their fallen brethren alerted the monsters, their attention turning to the lone man cleaving the katana out from his kill. His blue eyes stared at the approaching creatures, their eyes filled with hatred and their hands brandishing their crude weapons. Looking at the blood on the shining blade of Yamato, the son of Sparda flicked the crimson off to return the weapon to its luster.

He pointed the katana straight at the band of beasts, some tensed from the ice cold glare of the swordsman.

"Seems like you all are lucky enough to be my training dummies for today." Vergil called out, taking a step forward. "Hopefully, you all won't disappoint me." A crawling tinge of sarcasm within his words as he readied himself for a fight.

The orcs and goblins let out a howl, immediately closing the distance between them and the silver haired man.

This ought to be some good motivation.

* * *

The sun had fallen and the air reeked of blood.

Many bodies of either goblin and orc laid on the grass, cut up from the limitless slashes Vergil made. The said man gazed at his handiwork; the multitude of greenskins nearly filled the entire area around him, some of their limbs even flown from the brutal cuts he delivered. Who knew that they were calling in reinforcements, as well? Just more volunteers in his task of polishing his skills.

Vergil left the area for those corpses to rot, perhaps the crows will feast on their bodies before they've returned as compost for the earth. The man rubbed his chin, pondering for his next move. Ah, right he had to find some civilization nearby. Maybe they could help with the predicament he placed himself in.

His theory answered as he saw smoke nearby, ascending to the orange sky. Heading to that direction, he found a small cottage with a chimney, simple in structure and quite comfy considering it was within the greenery. He decided to approach, his boots meeting the dirt path that lead to the porch of the home.

Stepping onto the wooden porch, his gloved hand closed into a fist, bringing it up to knock on the door. His ears caught the sounds of feet muffled inside before the door opened. Peering out was a black haired man, average in looks and wearing a simple tunic and pants, finished off with sandals.

Vergil studied the man's appearance, particularly his sense of attire. His clothing choice was akin to the medieval era, causing the son of Sparda to access what world he was transported to. How quaint.

The man opened the door fully, giving a friendly smile to the swordsman. "Ah, hail stranger. May you need help with something?"

Vergil cleared his throat before speaking. "Hello. I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest town. I seem to be a bit lost."

The man let out a soft laugh. "Ah, well I can't blame you. The forest is quite a challenge to get through. Auron Village is only a mile away from here."

"Nigel!" Vergil heard a woman's voice coming within the house. "Who's at the door? Dinner's ready!"

The man turned his head to regard the voice. "Just helping out someone!" The man named Nigel turned his focus back to Vergil. "Before you head off, might you want to fill your appetite? My wife always makes a platter bigger than two people."

Vergil was about to decline before an audible rumble emitted from his stomach. He blinked at this, not noticing how he was famished from the start of the day. To his better judgement, he nodded once he was allowed entry into the humble abode.

The two reached the kitchen, the dinner table already having quite the amount of baked garlic bread, roast beef and a pot of stew. Nigel wasn't kidding when he said his wife placed effort into making an immense amount of food. This could even feed an entire family.

Over to the stove was a chestnut haired woman, her pretty face painted with small freckles. She wore a green long sleeved shirt and a black skirt with sandals proving footwear. Her bright amber eyes looked to the new guest and shot a beaming smile. "Ah, hello there! I'm sure Nigel asked for you to come in for dinner! Wouldn't want all this to go to waste after all!"

"Honestly, Katherine you always go the extra trouble of making too much." Nigel said with a chuckle, taking a seat at the table.

"With how skinny you are, I only provide the best!" The woman jokingly chided whilst picking up oven mitts to remove what was inside the oven.

Vergil quietly took a chair, also getting a spot before his eyes glazed over at the food. Setting his sword on his lap, he removed his gloves and set them aside. He watched as the girl, Katherine, placed a freshly baked apple pie on the table as she took her own seat.

"Your husband, Nigel seems to be the lucky man if your dinners turn out to be the hefty meals." Vergil commented as he grabbed a plate along with a knife and fork. He began cutting into the roast beef, getting himself a slice of the tender meat.

"Aren't you the smooth talker." Katherine giggled. "Who's the devilish stranger joining us for dinner?"

"Ah, right." Nigel said, taking a bite of the garlic bread then swallowing. "I forgot to ask you your name, sorry."

Vergil was silent for a second when they inquire for his name. Should he be respectable to give them who he was? He was a stranger into this new dimension and he wasn't planning on getting too close until he had a general sense of it all.

He decided to lie.

"Gilver." The silver haired man said. "My name is Gilver. It's nice to meet you two."

"Gilver, eh? Strange name but the pleasure is mine!" Katherine nodded with a smile before digging.

"Don't be rude, Katherine." Nigel said as he bit more into his bread.

Vergil quietly chuckled. "I take no offense." And thus, he began eating.

He did admit, the roast beef was rather delicious. The salt and pepper that seasoned the crisp skin was tasty along with the moist meat underneath to compliment. Such flavor that he haven't had in a long while.

He noticed outside was getting darker after time had passed during the dinner. He'd already finished his third plate, his utensils placed on the table as he slowly got up.

"I must take my leave." Vergil announced, Nigel and Katherine looking at him.

"Already? But you didn't even had dessert yet." Katherine looked a bit displeased for the man to leave at such a late hour.

"As much as I would love to proceed, I have some… business to attend to." Vergil stated. "I'm looking for someone."

"Hm… It is dark out, Gilver. Things are dangerous out during this time and I can assume you don't have any other place to settle in?" Nigel asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Indeed, you are correct." Vergil nodded with **Yamato** already within his hand. He was going to reach for his gloves before Nigel spoke.

"Then, how about staying in for the night at least?" The husband reasoned with a kind smile. "If you're not too much of a hurry, then you could just relax before heading off?"

Vergil quirked a brow at this, his blue eyes curious. "You'd let a stranger you met stay in your home?" He never experienced such generosity.

"It'll weigh me a guilty conscience if I were to have a lost man wandering out in the dark."

Vergil hummed, contemplating the decision. He was capable of handling himself on his own, but the hospitality given and the loss of direction of where exactly he was heading were viable reasons to stay.

After a brief moment, Vergil nodded with a smile. "Alright. Might not hurt to get a good night's rest."

Vergil turned to Katherine, returning to his seat. "And I might regret not trying out this pie you desperately wanted me to have." He said with a smirk.

Katherine happily got a piece out of the dessert for the silver haired man. "Consider this your lucky night then, Mr. Gilver!"

The dinner went by peacefully.

* * *

Vergil looked over the clothes he was given to replace his original set.

Tunic and pants with sandals. Better than nothing plus it fit quite perfectly. His other clothes were folded on a nearby chair next to the nightstand, the newly fitted swordsman sat back on the comfortable bed as he let out a breath.

Nigel and Katherine's cottage had a spare bedroom for the man to take, Nigel even offering his clothes to Vergil. They were kind, generous to those in need as they saw Vergil to be a sort of wanderer with nowhere else to go. Vergil felt obligated to return such hospitality.

Yamato leaned against the wall next to the bed, Vergil lying back on the mattress with his slick haired head resting on the soft pillow. Such a nice feeling; it's been too long since he had a comfortable place to sleep on. A good time for relaxation.

Vergil looked down at his half of the Perfect Amulet resting on his chest; the gold chain wrapped around his neck and the crimson gem of it gleaming from the light of the nearby candle.

Remembering his original mission, Vergil closed his eyes as he sighed, feeling the drowsiness take over his body.

'_Soon enough, Dante…'_

His open eyes looked over to the lit candle, leaning over to blow it out. Darkness now enveloped the guest room.

The son of Sparda dreamt without disturbance.

* * *

Vergil stepped out of the house, the morning sun rising just above the cloudy horizon. A small yawn came from the silver haired man, his tired eyes looking over at what made the bit of noise.

He observed Nigel chopping down logs of wood with an ax, the sweat drenching his brow and some ragged breaths escaped from him. Judging by the multiple cut pieces on a nearby wheelbarrow along with the few logs left, the man had spent early in the morning to get the task done.

Vergil approached, his fingers scratching at his chin. "I see you're up and early. What's all this for?"

Nigel looked to Vergil, a tired smile on his face as he used his sleeve to wipe the sweat away. "Ah, Gilver. Just doing the usual routine is all. Mainly, part of the job as well."

Vergil canted his head to the side. "Shouldn't you rest up some? The day is still young."

Nigel merely shook his head. "Nah, I'm almost finished away, heh."

Seeing the man who took him in exhausted and arms shaking slightly, Vergil decided to act on his instinct. Vergil held a hand out, gesturing to the axe Nigel was holding. "How about I have a go at this? Will make things easier on yourself."

Nigel blinked at this, waving a hand out. "Ah, Gilver it's fine really! I shouldn't let my gu-."

Vergil shook his head, hand still towards the tool. "Nonsense. Allow me to at least show my gratitude."

After some thinking, Nigel handed the axe to Vergil, the latter inspecting it. He watched as Vergil traced a single digit along the edge of the axe's blade, a keen eye to inspect its sharpness. Nigel was surprised to see Vergil picking up a log with one hand and throwing it up after approaching the last three blocks.

"Uh, Gilver, what're you…?"

Nigel's mouth was agape as the swordsman expertly swung the axe at multiple angles when the log descended near his level. Such movements were swift and nearly unseen, the log burst into many finely chopped cubes once Vergil retracted his hand. Nigel's eyes were wide in bewilderment, unable to process the sheer talent of his guest.

Vergil looked over at the fallen wooden cubes on the grass, his eyes blinking. "Oh… Seems like I overdid some with the cutting."

Vergil turned to the stupefied husband, an eyebrow raised at his reaction.

A small bit of silence washed over the scene, Vergil clearing his throat some.

"I apologize that I managed a small error. Shall I try again?"

Nigel shook out from his daze, nearly stuttering once he heard the slick haired man's words.

The man was able to coherently speak as he dumbly nodded. "Y-Yeah, please. Seems like you have it handled more than I do, heh…"

* * *

The two men headed down the dirt path to Auron Village. Vergil volunteered to man the wheelbarrow full of chopped wood whilst Nigel walked beside him. Nigel was fervently impressed by the strength Vergil had, no indication of restraint to rest some.

The two chattered away as they made their destination.

"So, what is this wood for?" Vergil asked, looking back to the many blocks of wood he was carrying.

"Ah, I usually sell them at the market. You be surprised that many wish to either burn some or carve them, especially during the time of winter closing in." Nigel replied. "Definitely helps out with little income people get, nowadays."

"I see… Well, that would explain the immense amount of food you have at your home, then." Vergil joked with a smirk.

Nigel only laughed. "Well, Katherine always goes overboard to what she wants. It's to benefit us both, honestly. I've been meaning to ask you about something…"

"Oh?"

"What's with the sword you were carrying?"

Vergil was silent for a moment once the man mentioned it, some hesitation hindered him as he tried to think of a suitable answer. He couldn't just tell him about his origins out of the blue. The man probably might think he was some sort of loon.

"The sword…" Vergil began before he placed more thought of the words to speak. "Is a family heirloom. My father gave it to me when I was young."

Nigel nodded along, a small hum came from him. "It looks to be quite the crafted sword. Fit to be a knight, almost. I wouldn't doubt that you'd be one considering what you wore yesterday."

The two shared a laugh as they continued along their walk to the village.

Up ahead was the rural area, a wooden bridge that led to the center with a wooden plaque that had the village's name.

The two didn't notice the small gang of men near the bridge, Nigel stopping once he caught sight of the quartet of unruly thugs.

"Oh, no…" Nigel quietly muttered as Vergil stopped alongside him.

The slick haired man wondered about the fear in his companion's face. "What's wrong?"

Nigel canted his head to the nearby men that spotted them, now approaching. Nigel cursed under his breath, sighing.

"Those men there are the bane of this village. They pretty much extort anything from the villagers for the sake of 'protection'." Nigel whispered to Vergil who watched them with a careful eye.

Vergil's expression was ever so stoic whilst Nigel's the opposite once the four men came to them with smirks and a bit of cackling.

The men were dressed what seem to be simple leather armor, swords strapped to their sides. They looked to be the average gang of degenerates considering how they eyed up their targets. One of them however had on some silver pauldrons on his shoulders along with a rusted chest plate.

Vergil only assumed this man was the leader judging from the better physique of his bare arms and the large scar across the man's eye. He also noted the unrugged features of his face with the scruffy beard he had to match the unruly brown hair.

The leader of the gang spoke up. "Well, well, if it ain't my boy, Nigel. How's bein' a newlywed, eh?" His tone condescending as he stared down the poor smaller man.

"Um… Quite well, Albert. Me and Katherine are.. rather happy." Nigel replied with each word he uttered getting quieter.

"Ahhh, yeah Katherine was quite the looker around the village. Prettiest gal I ever seen in my life, ain't that right?" Albert crowed to his goons who simply agreed crudely.

Albert slung an arm around Nigel's neck, a toothy grin present as his good eye kept on him. "So tell me, dear Nigel. Are ya gonna pay the toll to come in this humble village of mine?"

Nigel gulped, his words coming out to a stutter. "A-Ah right… W-Well, you see I-I forgot to bring the money in hand for today b-but if you let me sell at the local marketplace I could…"

Albert tightened his hold around Nigel's neck whom started to suffocate from the flexed bicep of the thug. It was obvious that the unruly man had shifted gears, his face turning to one of irritation. Albert was none too happy from hearing that suggestion.

"Ya think you can waltz into town and tryin' to get a freebie from me? Who the fuck do ya think you are tryin' to-."

"That's quite enough." Vergil decided to cut in, his eyes staring at the bullying ruffian. "I think this charade of yours has reached its peak."

The thugs turned their attention to the stoic Vergil, Albert releasing his arm off of the now coughing Nigel. Their glaring gazes directed to the swordsman and began to size him up. Vergil released his hands off the wheelbarrow's grips, his eyes boring directly to the goons' leader.

Albert went face to face with Vergil, his neck popping to the side. "Hey. Who said you could interfere with my business, huh?"

"The business of extorting people who need their money more than you do? Such a practice is below a person." Vergil shot back without hesitation.

Albert gave out a laugh, holding his head back. "Ah, looks as though we got ourselves someone that wanna play hero here, fellas!" The followers of his laughed alongside him before he snapped his fingers. "Bonsley. Show this man the dirt."

The man Albert referred to was a shaved headed fellow, already getting out a dagger from his belt and closing in on the slick haired man. Nigel looked in fear as the thug raised that dagger high before aiming towards Vergil's core.

What happened next shocked everyone as Vergil stopped the swing midway, immediately grabbing the wrist of the thug's arm before slowly twisting. Bonsley started to cry out in pain from the pressure of the swordsman's hand clenching to bone breaking level along with the turn of it. He dropped his dagger, his objective of pulling away from Vergil never came to be.

Vergil clicked his tongue, a cold scowl shot at the offender. "If you were to be that predictable in an actual fight, perhaps rethink your life choices before looking like a complete fool."

Vergil turned his body around, his elbow positioned to strike at the thug's sternum. The goon gasped in pain as he sailed back a few feet from the hit once Vergil let go of his arm. The gang of ruffians watched as their comrade tumbled on the grass, moaning in sheer pain from the punishing blow.

Their shocked eyes laid on Vergil whose blue eyes showed a cold spite to them.

Albert gulped, letting out a nervous chuckle. His hand gestured to the bridge. "Aha, w-well um… Please enjoy this prosperous v-village, dear stranger…"

Vergil casually picked up the wheelbarrow by the grips once more as he made his way to the bridge. "Make haste, Nigel."

Nigel, still dumbfounded at what he witnessed nodded his head, quickly making way to the swordsman.

Once walking over the bridge, Nigel looked to Vergil. "G-Gilver, I can't thank you enough for saving my back there."

Vergil merely shook his head. "Those that prey on the weak to gain strength are weaker themselves."

"Wise words… I'm starting to think you're more than a knight than I originally thought." Nigel let out a nervous chuckle.

Meanwhile, Albert's thugs helped their fallen comrade to his feet, still trying to recover from the harsh strike he received.

Albert watch the fading backs of Vergil and Nigel, his fist clenching and shook with rage. Petty anger overwhelmed the man until he took a breath to recollect himself. A small wry smile spread across his rugged face.

Time for some payback, tonight.

* * *

Vergil began to pack up the essentials needed for his journey through the lands of Eostia.

Nigel was so nice to offer his share of the sales he made to the silver haired swordsman; a bag of coins given to him once their day ended in the market. Such a kind man he was to give his earnings… Still strange for Vergil to receive such generosity the past two days, he almost felt bad for having it granted to him.

Nevertheless, he'll take what he'll get.

Once packed, the son of Sparda slung the backpack over his shoulder, Yamato gripped in his right hand as he headed off to the hallway and near the door.

"You sure you can't stay for at least one more day?" Vergil turned to see Nigel exiting the kitchen. "It's already nighttime and it's an awfully chilly time."

Vergil gave the generous man a smile, shaking his head. "I'll feel like I'm taking advantage in what you and Katherine gave me."

Nigel smiled back. "Well, after what you did I do owe you one."

"It was nothing. Ruffians like that tend to… irritate me some."

Nigel offered a hand to Vergil, the slick haired man looking down curiously for a moment before knowing he wanted a shake. Vergil took that hand, gripping before shaking.

"Have a safe travel out there, Gilver. It's quite the danger out there."

Vergil only nodded as they let go, opening the door and headed off.

Nigel sighed some as he scratched the back of his head. He admired that the stranger he took in selflessly acted on his behalf against Albert and his crew, wishing he had that sort of strength. But he was no fighter and his life was with his loving Katherine plus being a simple seller.

"Nigel, did Mr. Gilver already leave?"

Nigel's thoughts paused once hearing his wife's voice, returning to the kitchen to meet her.

"Yes, dear. Couldn't really convince him on saying." He noted the small black wrapped box on the table. "That for him?"

"Hee did enjoy the apple pie." Katherine said with a small giggle before letting out a sigh. "He was good company here. He even helped you with your sales at the market without suggesting it."

"Indeed, he was. Maybe if he were to be around here agai-."

The boisterous sounds of a fist pounding on the door caused the husband and wife to jump, Nigel scrunched a brow at the surprising disturbance.

"The many hells?" Nigel muttered as he made his way to the door, opening it. "May I help…"

The words died in his throat upon meeting the unwelcoming face of Albert, Nigel's eyes catching sight of the full gang of six behind the thug. Nigel's face paled, swallowing a bit as he gave a nervous smile to the brigand.

"O-Oh, hello Albert… What brings you here…?"

"Well, thought I could bring the full band of boys here to fully _acquaint_ ourselves with your friend. He happen to be in there?" Albert was twiddling around with a dagger in his hands, the index finger tracing along the edge of it. "Think I want him to come out so we can have a nice lil' chat."

"A-Ah, Gilver…" Nigel gulped again, the door was fully ajar due to Albert's foot forcefully opening it wider. "He um… He just left awhile ago…"

Albert's face fell to a scowl, his dagger immediately stabbed into the doorframe, causing Nigel to flinch at the sudden action.

"Really, now? Shame then… I got a full on plan with that buddy of yours and now… I guess I'll have to change that." Albert's threatening eyes came down on Nigel, the man now sweating and nearly trembling.

"Nigel? Honey, who's at the door?" Katherine's voice was heard, causing the hoodlum to raise a brow.

Albert let out a low chuckle, grabbing hold of Nigel's collar. "And to think we're gonna have another friend with us, tonight!"

* * *

Nigel had never felt so much pain in his life.

His body was hunched over on the grass, his hand holding his stomach as he coughed. The man's face decorated with bruises along with blood spilling from his mouth. The searing damage of Albert's conditioned knuckles were akin to rocks pelting him.

It was already bad enough as it is but with his wife begging for this torture to stop, her eyes spouting tears and being held back by two of Albert's goons? Truly an unbearable scene to witness and hear.

Two other of Albert's gang roughly picked him up to his feet, Nigel slowly struggled to look up before having another fist collide to his face. A pained gasp escaped from the poor man, Albert grabbing him by the tuft of his hair in order for the bullied man to look at him.

"So, ya think you be a hotshot with that friend of yours roughin' up my boys, do ya?" Albert sneered, his other hand grabbing Nigel's bruised cheeks. "Well, guess again. You're livin' by my town and it's my rules, get me?"

The cruel bully let go of Nigel, delivering a few slaps before unsheathing his dagger. Nigel stared wide eyed, sputtering a plea of mercy while fear overtook his ruined face.

"Hold 'em still, boys." Albert began to slowly drag the sharpened point of the blade against Nigel's forehead, the man screamed out in pain and desperately attempted to break away from the grip of his captors. Copper scented fluid started to stream from the jagged line the dagger made.

"Please, stop!" Katherine screamed through tears, her body struggled to get away from the men holding her.

Albert let out a frustrated grunt, pulling his blood stained dagger away. His hateful eyes glared at the struggling wife of Nigel's. "Can you shut up, ya bitch? I'm here tryin' to make a masterpiece while you're screamin' your pretty lungs out!"

The leader of the ruffians then placed some thought into his next act, rubbing his stubbled chin before grinning wickedly.

Albert made his way towards Katherine, sheathing his dagger before licking his lips. Nigel, still feeling conscious despite the crimson leaking from his wound watched in horror upon seeing the leering look on Albert's face. He struggled once more with any energy he had.

"A-Albert, get away from her!" Nigel was immediately silenced by a solid gut punch from another of the goons, one that was standing by idly before to watch the beatdown.

"How 'bout ya pipe down? The boss is gettin' his fun right now!" The degenerate said, all eyes were now on Albert staring down Katherine.

"See, I never knew why ya gotta be with a stick for the rest of your life. How 'bout I show you what a real man is like in bed, eh?" Albert said with sinister glee, the men holding the poor wife began to rip away at her shirt and tear away her skirt whilst she cried for this to stop.

Nigel only helplessly watched as his head was forcefully held, Albert groping the figure of his beloved without a pure amount of hesitance.

Was this how life was going to be after this? To be wrought with shame and humiliation from this bastard and his scumbag comrades? Did the Goddess above forsaken them to this fate?

_'Please… Just someone help us…' _

**"Scum."**

Everyone heard that familiar voice, Nigel waking from his stupor as his eyes caught sight of a spectral blue knife jabbing into the hand of Albert. The thug screeched in pain as he pulled away from Katherine, his hand having a burning hole from where the energy made blade was as it dissipated.

All eyes looked towards Vergil, his blue eyes glowering at the gang of brigands and sword gripped tightly in his hand. His face stoic and uncaring towards the band of offenders, yet one thing was clear.

His eyes conveyed a quiet anger.

The ones holding Katherine let her go to check up on their leader before he violently shrugged them off. His eyes hatefully looked towards the slick haired swordsman, teeth grinding with rage.

"You… You prick!" Albert shouted as he stood up, still holding his trembling and wounded hand. "What the hell did you throw at me!?"

"That's none of my concern." Vergil shot back as he took one step forward, rolling his neck. "What matters to me is that your wrongful doings to the ones that housed me is making my stomach wrench."

The two holding Nigel let him go, the man falling back down to the grass before Katherine came to his side, aiding him on sitting up. Nigel looked to Vergil, a sense of relief coming to him yet small dread crept within due to the numbers stacked against the swordsman.

"G… Gilver…"

"Bastard…" Albert growled as his men stood by him, pointing at the one who injured his hand. "I should've had ya dead the moment you stepped into the village… And now I got the damn chance with my boys here."

Vergil merely scoffed, still standing tall and proud. He held out one hand, gesturing them all to come at him. "Well? Come on. I'm getting bored."

The goons took out their weapons before Albert barked a command. "Tear him apart!"

Immediately, they all charged at once towards Vergil. The silver haired man showed no fear as he too ran forward. His black scabbard left his sword, **Yamato** glistened with dangerous light as Vergil neared the men.

In a flash, Vergil delivered a series of rapid yet well made slashes through each man he came across during his dash. One noticeable trait was the small waves of blue energy that followed through each rend. It was like time slowing down for the swordsman when he delivered one laceration after another.

The men who once rushed to have a jump on their prey stood still as Vergil slowed himself to a stop. His body was knelt to one knee, he faced the backs of his frozen enemies before he began to slowly sheathe Yamato. Within the sync of him covering his blade, each goon fell to the ground as a bloodied carcass, the last one spurting like a scarlet fountain before falling.

Sheathing **Yamato**, Vergil stood fully before sending his spiteful focus to a fearful Albert.

"Y-You…" Albert stuttered out as he felt the hairs on his neck shooting straight once Vergil began to slowly approach him. The menacing steps the swordsman took along with his frosted glare made the thug shiver in fright.

Albert took out his dagger, fumbling some before holding the blade out shakingly. Vergil raised a brow as he came to a stop, now standing a few feet away from the scared ruffian. He fixed the collar of his shirt, his eyes blankly staring ahead.

"What's wrong? Scared?" The son of Sparda questioned.

Albert's eyes darted to the defenseless couple he assaulted moments ago, quickly turning on his heels and made a last ditch effort towards them. Perhaps he could use them as a chip for him to get the hell out of here!

**"Die." **

Albert's body began to slow, the feeling of many cuts embedding into him was presented. He screeched in pure pain as the slices felt endless before a pitiful groan escaped from his dying throat. Blood poured from the gashes covering him, his armor didn't even shield him from the incoming lacerations before he collapsed to the grass.

The deviant, Albert, was now dead.

Vergil sheathed **Yamato**, his body was forward with one foot in front and leaning before he stood tall, once more. There was one scathing detail from the technique he utilized on the deceased thug.

He _never_ left the spot he was standing on.

Vergil looked over at his handiwork, all the men he killed laid still as the wind blew over their bodies. He then placed his stoic eyes on the bewildered couple, slowly approaching them. He stopped once they flinched from his incoming steps.

He studied their looks. Pure fear in their faces from what they've seen from the man they once took in. The bloodshed, the focused face of his when he delivered his execution… Just genuine terror for Nigel and Katherine's expressions.

Vergil frowned at their anxious emotions. Were they not grateful for him disposing such scum and protecting them from further danger? He did what he had to do for what he had seen tonight.

A silence fell between him and the couple, longer than the swordsman anticipated.

Vergil sighed, getting his backpack out and took out the bag of coins. He then tossed it near Nigel, the bruised man's eyes looked down at the contained currency in confusion.

"You'll need it more than me." Vergil said, his stoic demeanor returning. He bowed his head to the two. "Thank you for all that you've done."

Nigel and Katherine said nothing, never ceasing their terrified expressions as the silver haired man began to take his leave.

"G-Gilver…"

Vergil stopped, casting a glance to the shaken Nigel.

"W-What… what are you…?" The husband asked, his voice still trembling.

Vergil said nothing for a moment before continuing on his leave.

"A devil."

**Vergil begins his lonesome journey through Eostia, his goal is to find his lost sibling while learning more about this unknown world. **

**Honestly, this chapter took more time due to me trying to capture Vergil's sense of character as well as how he would interact with people that were non-demons. Hopefully I gave you all a good chapter and not a boring one that I might've anticipated for. I will probably do more updating to freshen up this chapter some as time goes on.**

**I've also thought on whether if I should place captions of music for scenes in order to really place down the atmosphere. What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, thank you for following this story and look forward to the sons of Sparda defending Eostia. **


	6. Mission 5

**Disclaimer:**** The following is the work of a fanfiction. Devil May Cry and Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

**Enjoy.**

Vergil sat back on a nearby stump, his blue eyes gazing up at the full moon above the star-filled horizon.

Sweat drenched his form, slight pants emitting from him as he leaned hands forward on the sheathed **Yamato**. Countless time of training he had done throughout his time in the forest. Various cuts made upon the bark of trees around him, the swordsman worked on improving his precision.

Still, what was this feeling that he was missing something?

Having to revert back at a younger age caused dissipation to his current skills. He couldn't even find himself to achieve his deadly **Devil Trigger** if he so desired. Such power he once had… All whisked away when entering this new world.

Vergil gritted his teeth, anger boiling inside him as he slammed the sheathed katana to the ground, the golden end stabbing into the grassy earth that caused a light quake around it. The frustration present on the son of Sparda as he scratched at his slicked hair, causing a mess to ensue to his silver strands.

"Must I have to be so weak once more!?" Vergil cursed under his breath. "Without power, I-..."

Vergil widened his eyes at his words, a silence falling from him before he collected himself as calmly as possible. Deep breaths in and out, his hands sliding back on his roughened hair to its slicked perfection.

What was he doing? Getting angry at the thought of his loss? If he were to be going back to insanity, it would only lead to a downfall that may result in a permanent end.

His brother showed him that…. Along with his son…

_"You feeling accepting yet?"_ Nero's voice echoed in the swordsman's mind.

_"Of your existence? Or your strength?" _

"_Both, you fuckin' asshole!" _

Vergil chuckled, the battle certainly having the man acknowledged that his own flesh and blood attained power that seem equal to his own. Nero's drive to become stronger wasn't for just attaining strength but for the sake of the ones he cared about. Even having to go between Vergil himself and Dante to end their violent quarrel.

"Heh… I'll definitely be the victor next time." Vergil said to himself, sliding off the stump and lying back onto the lustrous grass below. He deserved a bit of a break after countless hours of training.

He gazed up high at the star-filled sky, seconds passing as his eyelids grew heavy, drifting him away to sleep.

* * *

Vergil's fist collided against the last thief's skull, an instant knockout on the sorry whelp as he fell straight to the ground. The silver-haired swordsman clicked his tongue in annoyance, narrowed eyes down to the group of thieves that attempted to take whatever valuable he had on him. Such annoyance having to deal with this.

A mere two days of random encounters with either thieves, orcs, goblins or anything lethal throughout his travels in the vast forest was detrimental to Vergil's attitude. He couldn't stay within the wilderness any longer.

Some modern shelter shall do him nicely.

Vergil went to work on pickpocketing whatever the fallen ruffians had, the swordsman surprised to see they had a good amount of currency to take. A consequence done good for their pitiful attempt.

Shoving in the pouches of gold into his backpack, Vergil strapped it firmly on his back whilst the Yamato was tied to his hip. Off he went, wandering off out from the wilderness that was once his training ground. The sun shone brightly above, the swordsman stepping his sandal covered feet to the dirt road.

As fate would have it, Vergil picked up the sounds of clopping several feet away behind him, opting him to crane his head.

Nearby, a man rode on a wooden wagon, bags laid out on the cart whilst two horses towed it along. Vergil was quick to approach waving the man down to stop. Luckily, the driver halted before the son of Sparda.

"Hail, stranger!" The man said, offering a friendly smile.

"Hail, good sir," Vergil nodded his head. "Would you know of the nearest town from here?"

"Of course!" The driver answered, nodding. "A three miles here's the city of Ansur. I was actually heading there to sell some of my goods."

"Perfect." Vergil was quick to reach behind his backpack, getting out one of the pouches of gold before throwing it over to the surprised man. "I'll need to head there."

The driver untied the string of the pouch, gasping at the amount of gold coins there were. "S-Sir, this is a bit much for a single ride there!" He said, turning his head to the silver-haired stranger already seated at the back of the cart.

Vergil shot a glance his way, waving his hand. "Keep it. Just take me where I want to be."

The driver, still uneasy of taking such a hefty quantity, bided his pay, turning his head forward and lashing the reins. "You're quite the generous man, stranger…"

Vergil could only chuckle at that.

'_Generosity? Well, that's a new one.'_

* * *

"So, this is Ansur." Vergil thought aloud as he took in his new surroundings.

The city of Ansur was bustling, many people compared to the relatively small village of Auron. Many people were on their own business of walking from place to place, talking to each other, shopping in the local markets; the usual civilians fit for a large town.

Such life flourishes carelessly than the town of Fortuna.

Vergil wandered, his clothes fit to blend in with the crowd despite the inconsistencies involving his silver slicked hair and blade at his hip. Still, people didn't seem to mind as much with the traveler taking in the sights.

Vergil halted his tracks, his eyes going towards the billboard of a painted crow with Xs over its eyes along with the title of the establishment plastered above it.

Drunken Crow.

A bar that was no doubt filled with many patrons getting their fill for an easy price. Vergil could hear the laughter and drunken chatter inside, his eyes watching their actions through the glass windows.

**_Rrrrrrrr…_**

And of course, he hadn't had a decent bite to eat in a good while. Seeing no harm as to invite himself in, Vergil made his way inside.

A lively atmosphere it was, many customers enjoying their time munching their food while downing their ales along with workers attending to whatever they needed. Vergil found that most of them adorn armor, weapons against their stools as they've chatter away about the jobs they've taken. A tavern filled with warriors it would seem.

Vergil headed to the counter of the bar, seating himself onto it before placing his bag underneath him. Folded hands together as he awaited for a worker to serve him, his eyes closed.

"So, ya hear that the war might come to an end?" A voice chimed up, Vergil had no choice but to listen.

"Aye, I did. Them Black Dogs out stormin' the Dark Fortress. Fuckin' suicide if ya ask me." Another voice came, tone nonchalant.

"Apparently, Lady Lucross sent out this guy along with them. Didn't have the Black Dog symbol on him."

"Just a random fool off to his death, then?" A gravelly voice asked.

"I mean I wouldn't say so. When they marched outta the castle, the guy seemed to be the real deal. That nasty lookin' sword he got on his back looks like it could do heavy damage."

_'A disturbing sword…'_ Vergil eyes opened, half lidded they were as he focused on the conversation.

"Plus outta everybody in the Black Dogs, he stuck out like a sore thumb! Red coat plus that silver hair and that smile... Don't look to be afraid of death coming to him."

The corner of Vergil's lips curved, a smirk falling on his monotone expression. '_Dear little brother is here, after all. Good.'_

"Sir? Dear sir, are you ready to order?"

Vergil looked up, a beauty of a woman behind the counter had caught his attention.

Her complexion smooth and tanned, her dark hair long and styled into a braid. Her attire was the color of lavender that hugged against her endowed figure, particularly her top and arms from what Vergil gathered from her upper frame. What was noticeable were her long pointed ears she had that twitched ever so lightly. Her amethyst hues looked to the swordsman, a smile gracing her lips.

The woman giggled. "Seems like you were off in a little daze. Need a bit more time?"

Vergil shook his head. "Sorry, I was merely distracted." The son of Sparda bowed his head.

"Heh, no need!" The dark elf assured. "Have to say that I've never had a man so polite in my little pub, before. And quite a handsome devil at that."

Vergil couldn't help but chuckle. "Your words are too kind for me, miss. What may be your recommendations?"

"Well, usually a mug of ale and steak is what any patron goes for. Perfect breakfast wouldn't you say? All for a good price of a silver."

Vergil reached down to his bag, picking up a pouch of coins and taking out a single gold, placing it onto the table. The woman's eyes were wide, her surprise akin to the driver that guided Vergil to Ansur. "This is enough?" He asked, now thinking that the gold coins were immensely valuable.

"Um… quite so." The woman remarked. "Allow me to get some change for thi-."

"No need. Consider it an advance from your new patron." Vergil interrupted, a small smile directed to the dark elf.

The woman blinked some before returning the smile, nodding as she took the gold coin. "I'll make sure to have this dish the best that the Drunken Crow can provide." She excused herself, making haste on the order.

Vergil gave a content sigh, rolling his shoulders some as he came to finally relax.

Beats being ambushed in the wild, any day.

* * *

The son of Sparda felt fulfilled in terms of his stomach. A nice mug of alcohol to place his mind at ease as well as a medium-rare steak seared in butter and garlic. Such is well deserved for the silver-haired swordsman.

Vergil found himself at the library, the many shelves filled with aged books ranging from history, economics, fictional tales… A good source for him to gather information of this unknown dimension. He slid off a book from the historical section from its origin, walking himself over to a table for a read.

"'_The Thousand-Year War'_." Vergil gazed at the title of the tome, golden capitalized letters emboldened on the leathery cover.

Opening up to the first page, Vergil started his research.

Minutes passed by, morphing into hours as Vergil engraved his mind with whatever suitable knowledge was deemed worthy for him. From his time of understanding, he learned of how the country came to be, Eostia it was called, along with how it was plunged into an elongated conflict with the forces of darkness.

A flourishing land, brought up by generations upon generations of royals seeking to prosper a country along with its allies of magic and weaponry. Seven nations unified, combining efforts together under the Goddess Incarnate, Celestine Lucross due to her premonition of a war coming to the land, seeking to wrought its devastation throughout. An accursed insanity of clashes that had many soldiers and people dying while their next of kin picked up what they've started.

Vergil felt as if he was reading some sort of fantasy-filled epic though considering his supernatural background, it was viable enough to be a reality.

The swordsman's eyes blinked, noticing the only shred of lights were the candles lit around the vast library, while the glass ceiling above showcased a blanket of dusk. Seems his rapt of studying had him lost track of time. Vergil stood from the desk, strapping back on his backpack and katana, returning the book back to its place.

'_The **Yamato** has placed us into this war-torn world and with what that patron said, Dante would be at the front of it.'_ Vergil gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. '_Knowing that idiot, he wouldn't turn down a fight as long as it serves him some cheap entertainment. Typical, little brother.'_

Vergil walked down the creaking, wooden stairs, his mind still wrapped on an unfulfilled curiosity. Why had he turned back to this reduced state of being? A strong, youthful body yes, but so unfulfilled with his current skills.

Something… or perhaps someone may be the root of this cause. Vergil's eyes hardened, determination shown through his complexion. The brothers were here, separated but searchable.

And once they were together, Vergil vowed to find the bastard that caused the loss of their power.

* * *

Grace Campbell gave out an exhausted sigh, bone tired from all the work done for the day and night. The dark elf woman stretched her arms out, a small yawn came to be as she locked up the door of her welcoming bar. The usual amount of boisterous patrons caused exhaustion for herself and her few workers, but nonetheless she was happy and comfortable with the simple lifestyle.

Paid a good silver or two!

She couldn't help it, but her mind remained on the silver-haired stranger that came in the late afternoon. Such dashing looks for a man in average clothing and was generous as to give her a gold coin. Not many were willing to pay such a hefty amount for a girl like her. Always the cheap pickups or leering she picked up by many men who wish to bed her. A nice change of pace when a single man didn't look at her in such a lurid manner.

"Evenin', dear Grace!"

Grace's ears twitched as she turned to the voice, soon seeing a trio of men, all wearing shabby armor strolling towards her. Their breaths filled with the stench of alcohol, causing the dark elf to scrunch her nose a bit whilst narrowing her amethyst eyes. That wasn't the only case that disgusted her by the three drunkards.

All wore such depraved smirks directed towards her.

"Say now, a gal like yourself can't be all alone in the dead of this night," the leading man, his head shaven and bald stated as he inched himself closer to Grace, two of his cohorts following by.

Grace backed herself away, only to be cornered at the locked wooden door from behind. She displayed a faux smile, her hand sneaking to the back of her sarong for the dagger she carried. The dark elf never thought to resort to any violence after such a work-filled day.

"Why won't ya let the three of us take ya home… Hell, you might need to repay us for our 'services'." The leader said with a dark chuckle, his hand reaching out towards Grace. She braced herself, her hand clenched tightly on the knife's handle.

A foreign voice came forth, a sigh heard as it spoke. "Am I cursed to witness pathetic annoyances for the rest of my life?"

All redirected their attention to the source, Grace sensing familiarity with the silver-haired stranger that approached the four. His face conveying disappointment and irritation at the drunken trio hindering the dark elf's retreat.

The bald-headed ruffian scowled at the silver-haired man, walking up to him, eyes shooting daggers at him. "Ya see that we're busy here? How 'bout ya get lost!"

The stranger only stooped up to his level, his blue irises showing a quiet fury at the shaved bastard. The said man's glare dumbed down, anxiety overwhelming him as that intense glower burned into him and his foot slowly taking a step back.

By the gods, it was if he was being stared down by a ferocious beast!

The leader took a glance at his men; the two sharing their fear with him, sweat filling their brows. Attempting to pitifully maintain his facade, the man grunted before gesturing his head to the side. "L-Let's get outta here… ain't worth it…"

The trio then scurried off, not wishing to invoke any wrath from the silver-haired man could carry out if they'd stay any longer.

* * *

Vergil watched as the three ran off, scoffing. Dogs running away with their tails between their legs. Weaklings.

"Um…" Vergil regarded the dark elf woman as she spoke, her face looking a bit astonished of how he easily scared off the ruffians.

"No need for thanks," Vergil said, fixing the strap of his backpack, "nothing short of a simple problem."

The dark elf blinked before slightly chuckling, a hand covered her mouth. "My, not only the man I've met today is generous but brave and modest? Certainly, a diamond in the rough."

Vergil only smirked, shaking his head. "Such a flatterer. Still, best be home before any other undesirable fill the streets." Vergil then turned heel, starting to walk off to whatever was vacant for him.

"Wait!" The son of Sparda paused midstep, his head turned over to the pub owner calling out to him. "You seriously didn't expect me to just have you walk off without a reward, could you?"

Vergil faced her fully, a brow quirked. "I wasn't expecting it, that's for sure."

The knife-eared woman placed hands on her hips, her brow furrowed. "From how filthy your clothes are, you need somewhere to at least freshen up and properly rest." She then gave a bright smile. "How about staying over at my home?"

Vergil looked down at his attire. She was right… his whole tunic and pants were utterly tarnished by dirt and stains. Still, he felt a bit of apprehension on taking such an offer.

"I wouldn't wish to be a mere inconvenience. After all, a vagrant such as myse-."

Vergil was silenced by the open palm held up by the woman. "I won't take no for an answer! Besides, the least I could do for all that you've done."

Vergil was utterly dumbfounded. Were women this stubborn on pushing their intent like this? Well… Now that he thought about it…

Damn.

A sigh escaped from the swordsman, his hand going over his slicked scalp. Vergil conceded. "If that's what you wish, I can't bring myself to deny."

"Fantastic!" The bronze-skinned woman began walking, Vergil following to her side with his belongings close to him.

The bar owner hummed, placing a finger on her chin. "I've never really gotten your name the first time around, did I? Well, my name is Grace. Grace Campbell. And you are, good sir?"

"Gilver." Vergil used his alias once again, regarding his newfound companion a small smile. "You may call me Gilver."

* * *

_Present day..._

"So this is my new digs, huh?"

Dante looked about his new place to stay; a large royal bedroom within the castle of Ken. A king sized bed fit for a worthy noble with a glass ridden chandelier overhead. A wooden table with a quil and inkpot, sat near the windows, for any studying or work to be had along with a hefty dresser nearby. And to finish off such a sweet place, a bathroom for him to clean up and look suave!

"Definitely beats my shop by the millions." The devil hunter said with a small snicker, the steps of his boots were audible on the marble stone floor as he located himself right on over to the table, sitting back on it.

"Seems like you're enjoying your status already."

Dante saw the familiar blonde dark elf at the doorway, her shoulder leaning against the frame, arms crossed. Chloe sported a blank slate, attention focusing on the lounging devil hunter fiddling around with the quil.

"If this new war comes to an end , they may have our heads." Chloe contemplated, already dreading of the possibility of an execution delivered to her and her beloved queen. "We're prisoners that lost our home and are forced to go against creatures that once allied with us. What do you suppose..?"

Dante simply continued on his fiddling, performing tricks with the quil with his fingertips. He seemed to be annoying the elf rogue who was now irked by his lackadaisical attitude.

"Are you even listening?" The blonde dark elf inquired through gritted teeth.

"Yeeeeah, I don't take well to chicks shoving a knife to my head." Dante snidely answered as he placed away the writing tool.

Chloe merely scoffed at his remark. "Just a mere scratch for you, anyway. But… Still, I fear the worst may come to myself and Lady Olga whether we achieve victory or not."

A small silence occurred, Dante shoving himself off the table before sighing. "Man, you're way too gloomy. Why think of the future when we have stuff to do, now?"

Chloe, swayed from her depressing thoughts, gave a curious look to the silver-haired hunter. "You do realize if-."

"Blah, blah, blah." Dante disregarded with a wave of his gloved hand. "Listen, right now we got a war that needs a settling which involves a lot of asses to be kicked."

Chloe huffed some at his simple way of thinking. How can such a man as this be blessed with such extraordinary abilities she would never know. Yet, this crimson clad warrior was the best option they'd had for the oncoming days.

And then there was something she'd never thought to hear from a human.

"Right now, I got two jobs to do. One, end the war. Two…" He pointed at the blonde elf, a grin plastered on his face. "Making sure you and Olga stay alive as possible, even after this war."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape at Dante who simply snickered.

"And trust me… I'm not a guy who finishes a job half-assed."

**The sons of Sparda take in their new world. One attains knowledge and gains an unlikely ally, the other promising to save two lives from any danger.**

**Their paths will cross near the future… and together will face the many threats wishing devastation on Eostia.**

**Heya, heya.**

**Been a long time since I've done this, haven't I? Apologies for my many months off here. Times sure are rough and I've been mainly focused on bettering myself physically and mentally throughout. Thank you all who still wish for this story to go on and have the patience for me to whip out a chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Hopefully I'll make things even more interesting for the later chapters. After all, this is Devil May Cry we are talking about here. Anyways, thank you again for following this fic.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
